The Hooded Man
by phoenixnz
Summary: Historical AU. Clark is a Robin Hood type character who steals from the rich to help the poor, circa 12th century AD. He falls for the Lady Lois, a woman promised to Lord Sheriff Lex Luthor. Some elements borrowed from Robin of Sherwood tv series.
1. Chapter 1

The horse whinnied and shook its head as if reluctant to enter the dark woods. Lex Luthor, lord sheriff of Smallville, couldn't blame his steed as he looked around at the dense trees, peering into the darkness. Ghosts were said to haunt these woods. Or worse. Normally, Lex Luthor did not give in to superstition, unlike the peasants under his fiefdom, but he'd sent men into these woods, only for them never to be heard from again.

He turned and looked at the man seated on the horse behind him.

"Take the lead, Sir Gabriel."

Sir Gabriel of Sullivan looked startled, shifting nervously on his horse.

"My lord, I ..."

"Are you deaf, man? Take the lead, or take my sword," he snarled, his hand on the hilt of the long sword at his belt.

"Yes, my lord," Gabriel muttered, glancing back at the young blonde sitting astride a grey. She tried to smile encouragingly, but clearly the daughter of Lex's faithful steward had heard the stories as well.

Gabriel slowly moved his horse up the ranks and began to take the path.

Another horse joined Lex's and Lex glanced at the beautiful rider.

"Is there a problem, my lord?" Lois of Lane queried.

Lex looked her over. Lois was truly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And he couldn't wait until the day she was his. Of course, he could not take her hand without her father's blessing, but he could deal with that. Sir Samuel was currently in far off lands, fighting for the king. Lex smirked, knowing it would only be a matter of time before there came a message from the king's men, advising that Samuel had been killed. Lex had ensured it.

But for now, purportedly for her safety, Lois was being escorted to his castle, where she would remain under his guardianship until the appropriate time.

"No, my lady," he answered finally. "There is no problem. Shall we?" he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Thank you, my lord," she smiled.

Lex followed his steward into the woods, feeling a hard knot in his stomach. As they left the light and became swallowed up by the darkness, his nervousness increased. Of course, it would not do for his future bride to see that nervousness.

It seemed the stories were indeed just stories, Lex surmised as they made it halfway without any disturbances. He smirked in satisfaction.

He heard the sound of a bird cawing. It sounded like a crow, although it seemed a little off. Then the leaves began rustling in the trees, much more than they would if it had been a gust of wind.

Sir Gabriel's horse whinnied again, taking fright as several men dropped down from the trees. Lex called a halt to the little caravan as each man on foot held up bows and arrows.

"What is this?" he asked.

A tall man with blonde hair, his eyes masked, dressed in green, smirked at him from behind his longbow.

"What do you think it is, Lord Sheriff?" he asked. "Oh yes, we know who you are."

"Are you robbing me?" Lex roared, insulted by the idea that he, lord sheriff of Smallville, would be robbed by these ... peasants.

"No," another man called out.

Lex looked at him. The man was as tall as the blonde, but his face was shrouded in a hood. Lex had heard stories about the hooded man. He'd wanted to meet him face to face. But on a battlefield. Lex would do anything to ensure he had the man's head on a platter.

"You!" he said. "Have you come to kill me?"

"No," the man said again.

"Then let us pass you filthy peasant!"

The hooded man tsked lightly. "Not so fast, Lord Luthor. You see, these woods belong to us. To me and my merry men."

"This land belongs to the king!" Lex told him.

"Well, that is debateable, lord sheriff. But I believe you require all the villagers in your fiefdom to pay a tax, do you not?"

"What does that have to do with ..."

"We require a tax, lord sheriff. Pay the tax, we will let you leave in peace. If you refuse, then we will just have to take payment another way. Perhaps the lady," he said, nodding to Lois.

One of the men had grasped Lois' arm and she glared at him.

"Unhand me, you filthy brute!" she said, kicking out at him. Her foot collided with his chest and he fell to the ground, exhaling sharply.

There was laughter from the other men, including the hooded man.

"That will teach you, Bart," he said, still chuckling. "Such a dazzling beauty would be far too much woman for you to handle my friend."

"I'll show you," Lois snapped. She stopped as the hooded man reached for her bridle, seeming mesmerised by something. Lex wondered if she could see the man's face.

"On the contrary, my lady," the hooded man said pleasantly. "It is I who will be showing you."

The two stared at each other. Lex frowned. Who was the hooded man and why was Lady Lois staring at him with such intensity?

"We'll pay your tax," Lex told him. "But trust me, if we ever meet again, I will cut you to ribbons."

The hooded man let go of Lois' bridle and caught the bag of gold thrown to him. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you, my lord, you may go."

"This does not end here," Lex snarled. "Mark my words, I will see you hang for this."

"You'll have to catch us first," the hooded man said.

Lex turned, looking around. All but the hooded man had disappeared into the trees, and all was quiet as if they had never been there. The hooded man bowed again, this time to Lois.

"My lady," he said.

Lex snapped the reins in his hand, urging his horse on, still seething over having been robbed in such a manner. He didn't see the pensive look on Lois' face as she stared after the retreating robber.

Clark made his way into the dark forest, then turned and looked back one last time. He wanted to see the girl just one more time.

A rustling in the trees caught his attention.

"Clark?"

Clark looked at his friend. "Oliver."

"I wouldn't, if I were you. Our esteemed lord sheriff plans on claiming the lady for himself."

"And how would you know that, Oliver?" Clark asked.

"I hear things."

"From whom? A girl in the village, perhaps?"

"A man has to get some relief somehow," Oliver grinned.

Clark shook his head and sighed.

"The sheriff has had things his own way for too long, Oliver. He must be stopped."

"You're not thinking of revenge, are you?"

Clark shrugged. "Why not? The man did murder my parents."

"That was six years ago, Clark."

"Nothing's forgotten, Oliver. Nothing is ever forgotten."

SIX YEARS EARLIER

Clark loved spending time out in the fields, helping his father bring in the harvest. There was something about the sun that he loved. He would stand for long moments, his face upturned to the sunlight, letting it soak his skin.

Today, his father was helping others in the village store their own harvests for the coming winter. Too many years of harsh winters had left many without stores and they were grateful for all the help they could get.

Clark turned and watched as the men in the village worked side by side. Then his peaceful expression turned into concern as horses approached the village. Clark hurried to join his father and mother as they went to greet the newcomers.

"My lord," his mother, Martha, said, with a little curtsey to the bald man on the lead horse. "How may we serve you today?"

"You can pack your grain and turn it over to my men. All of it. This village has not been paying its taxes and the sheriff has sent me to take payment."

"But sir, you must understand, that is all the grain we have. The harvest this year has been poor ..."

Lex lashed out at Jonathan, the back of his gloved hand hitting Jonathan's cheek. Clark started forward in horror, but was held back by his mother.

"My lord, our people will starve," she pleaded.

"Starve?" Lex cocked an eyebrow at her. "From what I hear, your people have been hunting the King's deer. And if I find out who, you will lose more than your grain."

"You cannot do this," Jonathan protested loudly as the steward's men began hefting the bags of grain onto a wagon.

"I can do anything I want," Lex said. "I am the sheriff's steward. And one day I plan to be sheriff myself."

Jonathan continued to protest. Lex glared at him, his eyes monstrous.

"Are you questioning me?" he hissed at Jonathan.

Before Clark could move, Lex pulled out his sword and buried it to the hilt into Jonathan's chest. Jonathan gurgled as he fell to the ground.

"No!" Clark screamed, running to his father.

"Clark," Jonathan whispered, and then he was gone.

"Let this be a lesson to you peasants," Lex said, spitting as if in distaste. "Anyone else who dares defy me, or the lord sheriff, will meet the same fate as this man."

Clark stared after the men, wanting to grab a sword and plunge it into Lex. But his mother stayed his hand.

"No, Clark," she said. "I do not want to lose you too."

"But Mother, he ..."

"Clark," she cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Your father would not want you to die for him."

Clark nodded, unable to stop his own tears from falling. Together with the other men in the village, he prepared his father's body for burial.

But their troubles didn't end there. Without the grain, the villagers had nothing to eat, save a few berries and plants from the neighbouring forest. Martha shared her meagre portion with her son, but it was not long before she became sick from starvation. Clark did all he could, secretly hunting deer for the venison, doing his best not to get caught by the sheriff's men, but as winter came, even the deer became sparse.

Martha called to him late one evening. She looked old and frail as she lay in her bed.

"Clark ..." The unspoken question seemed to hang between them and he could see the answer in her eyes.

"Mother, no."

"Oh, my Clark, I'm sorry that it came to this. Do not grieve for me, Clark. Just know that I am so proud of you. Prouder than if you were my own flesh and blood."

Clark frowned at her. "Mother? I don't understand."

"Your father and I could not have children of our own, Clark. We found you one day, by the river. We did not know where your parents were or how you came to be there, but we took you in and from that day on, you were ours."

Clark wept as her breathing slowed and she finally slipped into eternal sleep.

"I will avenge you, Mother," he told her as he wept by her bedside. "I promise you. One day I will avenge you."

Clark chose to burn the village. He was all that was left of the once happy community. They were poor, but they had each other. Now there was nothing left save him.

He retreated into the forest, hunting wild animals for his food, using the skills his father had taught him. He spent his days foraging for food, but when the weather turned cold he found a cave to sleep in. Those nights he would spend fashioning a bow and arrow, to be used in hunting.

A year passed and he was out hunting one day when he came across two foresters beating a young boy. He shot one of the foresters in the leg before they could cut the boy's hand off and sent them both fleeing into the woods.

"Are you all right?" he asked the boy, who nodded.

"My name is Clark," he said. "Clark of Kent."

"Bart."

"What are you doing here, Bart?" he asked.

Bart told him his village had been razed to the ground and the sheriff had killed all the men, women and children. All but Bart, who had managed to escape. Clark asked how the foresters had caught him.

"I needed food," Bart answered. "They caught me hunting deer."

No wonder they were trying to cut his hand off, Clark thought.

"Come on," he said. "I can teach you to hunt and how to avoid foresters."

"Do you have any food?" Bart asked hopefully.

Clark chuckled. "Of course. Come with me."

A few months later they were joined by a young man the same age as Clark, known only as Victor, who was fast and agile. Victor had been sent to Metropolis to become a soldier in the King's army, but he had run away, not wanting to get himself killed for their ruler. Another few months passed and they were joined by another. Arthur.

By that time, Clark was hearing stories of a new sheriff having taking over the fiefdom. While Lord Lionel had been a brute, his son, Alexander, was vicious and cruel. And Clark learned that this was the same Alexander who had plunged the sword through his father's heart.

Lex, as he was called, seemed to revel in treating the people in the villages as his own personal servants. Those who disobeyed him, or were unable to pay their taxes, were either beaten or killed. Lex's reputation for cruelty grew throughout the land and Clark decided it was high time the infamous lord sheriff was taken down a peg or two.

He'd taught the others in his band how to use a longbow and they were all good fighters in their own right. Bart was small, but he was wiry and he was quick on his feet. Victor had his agility and cunning and Arthur his bravado.

Clark gathered his men together after they had eaten.

"Our illustrious lord sheriff thinks he can take what he wants. I think it's time we took it back," he said.

"What do you have in mind?" Arthur asked.

"We have spent the last four years in this forest and we know every inch of it. I say we can use this to our advantage."

"To do what?"

"We force travellers to pay a toll," Clark said simply.

"You mean rob them?"

"If you would like to call it that, Victor," Clark said. "But are we not doing exactly as our lord sheriff has done to hundreds of villages in the fiefdom? People are dying of starvation, all because of his greed and his taxes."

"So we steal their purses," Bart said. "Then what do we do with it?"

"We distribute it among the villages, so they can pay their taxes. After all, what need have we of money when we have all the riches of the forest?"

"So we steal from the rich and give to the poor? I like it," Arthur said.

"What say you, Victor?"

"I say you're the leader, Clark."

Clark grinned. The four of them found a village willing to fashion clothing they could use. Clark decided it would add more to the mystery if he wore a hood of some kind.

Soon, their reputation spread throughout the land. And the stories of the haunting grew so that no poor man would enter the woods. Those that did were welcomed to the camp deep in the forest, for the men never took anything from the poor. And the people in the villages grew to love them for it.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

Clark watched from his hiding place in the tree as the lone traveller walked his horse slowly along the path. He was on what appeared to be a stallion and his clothes suggested he was very well-off indeed.

"What are we ..." Bart began and Clark shushed him. '

The man appeared to be alone, but Clark couldn't be sure. He waited until the man was directly under his hiding place and he leapt from the tree. The horse started and tried to bolt as Clark lifted his longbow, aiming at the man.

"What is this?" the traveller asked.

"You are trespassing on our land," Clark told him. "To pass, you must pay a toll."

The blonde man stared at him.

"You must be joking," he said. "What if I refuse?"

Clark shrugged. "Then you die."

"Only a coward would hide his face and threaten me. Do you even know who I am?" the blonde said haughtily.

"No, my lord, and I do not care. Hand over your purse or suffer the consequences."

"Come and get it then," the man said, his mouth upturned in a smirk.

Bart hissed a warning, but Clark ignored it, approaching the man's horse and reaching out for the bridle.

Suddenly, the man pulled on the reins, forcing the horse to rear. Hooves came down and Clark dodged.

"I'll teach you to rob me," the blonde growled, jumping off the horse and drawing his sword.

Clark turned his head slightly, still keeping his gaze locked on the brown eyes of the blonde.

"Bart, my staff!"

The man laughed. "A staff against a sword? Are you a buffoon?"

"No," Clark told him. "Afraid I'll take you?"

"I'm afraid of nothing," the man said boldly.

Clark caught the staff Bart had thrown to him and held it in both hands, en garde. His opponent held his sword aloft, then struck without warning. Clark parried, then attacked, swinging with force at the other. The man cried out when he was hit in the side by one of Clark's attacks.

The two men fought for what seemed like hours. Clark's opponent threw his sword on the ground at one stage, calling for another quarterstaff. Bart threw it to him and the battle began anew, forcing the two men to retreat to a small log bridge across the river.

Suddenly, Clark caught the other man across the back and tossed him over the side into the water. When the man didn't come up, he looked around in concern at Bart. While he was distracted, the other rose up out of the water and tackled him. They both emerged from the water, coughing and spluttering.

Clark sat on the bank, fighting for his breath. Bart handed him the gourd and Clark took a drink, then handed it to the other man.

"Clark," he said.

"Oliver." Oliver took the gourd and drank deeply. "You fight well."

"So do you. What brings you here, my lord?"

Oliver shook his head. "Save the 'my lords'. I am a man without a home, without land."

"What happened?"

"Lord Lionel, is what happened. He had my parents murdered, and thanks to him, I lost everything. I came to get my revenge."

"Your journey was wasted, my friend. Lord Lex is the sheriff now. He killed Lionel over two years ago."

Oliver looked disappointed.

"Then I must return and seek my fortune," he said, standing up. "Thank you for the sport, and the drink, my friend."

"You could stay. You said you have no home. We have a home here, deep in the forest. We could use a good fighter like you."

Oliver seemed to consider it. "I have heard of your reputation, Clark, and I am honoured by your invitation, but ..."

"Please, you must. I, too, seek vengeance. I ... we all have lost something, thanks to our new sheriff."

Oliver looked thoughtful, then he nodded.

"Then I shall join you, my friend."

PRESENT

Clark shook off the memory. With Oliver, the five merry men had continued to rob from the rich, saving many villages from ruin and starvation. But it didn't satisfy Clark's thirst for revenge.

And now he had another reason to take down the sheriff. The lovely lady whom Lex had chosen to be his companion. If Clark had his way, the lord sheriff would never take the lady's hand in marriage. Clark wanted her for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Lois descended the stone staircase into the main chamber of the castle. She shivered. The castle was cold and draughty. Not at all like her home near the city. She missed the Grange there, but Lord Lex had told her it was for her protection. With her father fighting for the king, she had been alone.

Sir Gabriel was sitting at the long table with his daughter. Lois smiled at her cousin. Chloe had been her lady-in-waiting for as long as Lois could remember. Chloe rose and greeted her with a kiss on her hand.

"My lady," she said.

Lois wanted to wave her off, but it was not proper. Despite the fact that Sir Gabriel was as much related to royalty as Lois' father was, being the distant cousin of King Jor-El's predecessor. After all, he would not have his position as the sheriff's steward if he had not been.

"Lois, my lady."

Lois turned and looked at Lex, who smiled at her in greeting. While he was a handsome man, Lois found little to attract her. She knew he wanted her hand in marriage, and she was in no position to refuse him. Yet, she tried.

"My lord."

"Is your chamber to your liking, my lady? I hope you were comfortable last night?"

"Yes, my lord, although I did find it a little draughty."

"I will have my men resolve that for you," he said, reaching out a hand. Lois automatically kissed the ring on his finger, signifying his status.

"Other than that," he continued, "did you sleep well? No nightmares from our encounter with the Hooded Man?"

"No, my lord."

"Excellent," he answered, still smiling. "I would hate to find you troubled. I have my men searching the villages for information on the beast. They will find him, and I promise you, my lady, he will hang for his crimes."

"From what I hear, my lord, the man is no more a criminal in the eyes of the people than I am. Perhaps you are being over-zealous in ordering his execution?"

Lex canted his head as he gazed at her.

"Over-zealous? My dear, you clearly have been sheltered by your father. But you should not concern yourself with these matters."

Lois had the feeling she had made a grievous error in speaking up. Her father had told her, fondly, that she had a habit of speaking out of turn. But his remarks were tinged with a warning. Sooner or later, Lois would speak her mind to the wrong person. And she would pay dearly.

Lois quickly decided she needed to defuse the situation.

"What I meant, my lord, is you run the risk of turning the man into a martyr among the people."

Still wrong, she thought as she faced Lex. His face was like stone. She stared back at him in trepidation. But then he laughed.

"You truly are as intelligent as you are beautiful, my lady," he said. "I shall enjoy taming you."

Lois didn't want to be tamed. She didn't want to be here in this man's castle. And she certainly didn't want to be married to him.

As she ate slowly, she found herself thinking about the encounter in the forest with the Hooded Man. She was sure no one else had seen the man's face, but she had caught enough of a glimpse to know that he was as beautiful as the rumours said he was.

She had heard many stories about the Hooded Man. Many were, of course, just stories, but Lois had wondered who the man was and what he looked like. Some said he was of royal blood – the heir to the throne, perhaps. A prince in exile. But whoever he was, Lois could only feel sympathy for a man who fought for his people. Yes, he robbed from the rich. But he gave the money to the people in the villages so they could pay their taxes.

She envied him his freedom. For it was something Lois could never hope to win.

She returned to her chamber, followed by Chloe.

"Lois," Chloe began, "you really should learn to hold your tongue. Especially with the lord sheriff."

"And why should I?" she asked her cousin and dearest friend. "If he wants to marry me, then he will have to put up with my sharp tongue. I will not sit quiet if I have an opinion about something."

Chloe began helping her out of her morning dress.

"I'm sure Lord Luthor would never do harm to you, my lady, but he may find other ways to punish you."

"Tell me again why I'm living in this dreadful castle?" Lois asked.

"Because your father would never forgive himself if you were left alone at the Grange and attacked by criminals."

"Like the Hooded Man?" Lois asked. She sighed and sat down on the bed. It was lumpy and hard and she had slept little.

"Did you really see his face?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Lois pressed a finger to her lips. "Chloe, the walls have ears."

"I apologise," Chloe said quickly. She let the matter drop and crossed the room and picked up a gown in red velvet.

"Are you still intent on exploring the town?" she asked.

"Of course." She looked at the dress Chloe was holding up. "It's a little heavy for a walk in town, don't you think?"

"It is cold out today," Chloe told her.

"Then the red it is," she said.

Chloe helped her dress, arranging the bodice so her bosom showed to its advantage. It was the fashion, of course, but Lois detested it. The dress was laced in front over the black under dress and the sleeves where full and heavy, almost covering her hands.

Lois returned to the sheriff, who had arranged for one of his men to escort her into the town.

"My lady, you look lovely, but your neck is so bare. Such a pretty neck requires some embellishment."

"Thank you, my lord," Lois said, accepting the compliment with a brief curtsey. "But I have no jewels."

"Ah, I would shower you in jewels, my lady, if I were only given the word."

Of course you would, Lois thought darkly. Probably stolen. But she said none of this, biting her tongue.

The town was busy as she walked the market stalls, accompanied by Chloe and a guard. She could see people already gossiping about her behind their hands. A man at one stall beckoned her over and Lois looked at his wares. He was selling fine linens in an array of colours.

"I have fine linens for a pretty lady," he cajoled. Lois shook her head. She supposed she would have to have some gowns made eventually, but right now she didn't much care for the man's wares.

But the seller was not to be deterred.

"Ah, but I see your neck is bare, my lady. I have fine jewels, worthy of such beauty."

"I doubt that you could find anything that matches my lady's beauty," a deep voice said.

Lois turned and stared at the newcomer. His eyes sparkled as he gazed at her, taking her hand and kissing it.

Chloe immediately stepped forward.

"My lady is already spoken for," she said sharply.

"I am not allowed to pay my lady a compliment? Or perhaps you are afraid the lord sheriff will cut out my tongue?"

Lois' eyes widened at the shock she felt from his touch. She knew that voice, that face. It was him! The hooded man. Lois reluctantly let her hand slip from his.

"I would hope that my lord sheriff would be pleased by the compliment, my lord," she said, dropping in a curtsey.

"One would hope so, my lady," the hooded man answered. He leaned forward as if to kiss her hand again and spoke in a low voice. "Meet me behind the tavern momentarily."

"What about Chloe?" Lois asked in the same low voice.

"She will not be a concern," he said, turning and walking off.

Chloe frowned at her. "Lois?" she asked, her voice also low. "Tell me you did not just arrange to meet that man?"

Lois shook her head, her curls bouncing, conscious of the sheriff's guard. She wondered what the mysterious hooded man had in mind to distract Chloe.

She did not have to wait for long. There was a commotion by another of the market stalls where a boy was stealing bread.

"I'm going to cut your hand off you little brat," the vendor was yelling.

Lois' guard turned to her.

"My lady, I must attend to this. Stay here."

Lois nodded. She turned to speak to Chloe, but found her cousin being led in another direction by a tall blonde man. Looking quickly around, she headed off in the direction of the tavern. As she reached the building, a hand pulled her back.

She stared up at the hooded man.

"It's you," she said.

"My lady."

"You should not be here. There is a price on your head."

"I came for you," he told her. "I cannot allow you to marry the sheriff."

"I have no choice. My father – when he returns from fighting, he will give his blessing to the marriage, and I must do what my father bids."

"I cannot allow it," the man repeated.

"I don't even know your name," she breathed.

"Clark."

"Clark," she repeated softly, liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

He truly was as beautiful a man as she remembered. Had they really only met the day before? It felt like a lifetime ago.

The commotion in the street distracted her for a moment and Lois turned her head, wondering where Chloe was. By the time she turned back, Clark was gone.

Lois looked for him, but he clearly had a way of blending in with the crowd. He had disappeared. Part of her was tempted to search for him, but she had her cousin to consider. She made her way back into the town square, relieved to discover that the guard Lex had assigned had been too preoccupied to notice her absence.

Chloe, meanwhile, emerged from the corner of another small building, looking a little dishevelled. If Lois didn't know any better, she would think that Chloe had been kissing someone.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a tall blonde man emerging from the same place Chloe had just come from, wearing a self-satisfied smirk as he wiped his mouth. Lois frowned. She could almost swear the man looked familiar.

However, she had no chance to take Chloe to task for it, as the guard approached.

"My lady, perhaps you should return to the castle now. The street is not safe for you."

Lois nodded. "Of course. Thank you. Come Chloe," she said, her skirts sweeping behind her as she set off.

Lex was discussing something with Sir Gabriel when she returned to the castle.

"I believe Prince Zod will be most displeased with this turn of events," he was saying. "But no matter. I have the authority to do as I see fit and I am increasing the reward for these wolfs heads. Thirty silver marks. Each. Have word spread to all the villages." He looked up. "My lady," he said, smiling. "I understand there was a disturbance in the marketplace. You were not hurt?"

"No, my lord, thank you for asking. Why would Prince Zod be displeased?" she asked.

Lex waved his hand as if to dismiss her query, but she turned pleading eyes on him. No man had ever been able to resist the pleading in her hazel eyes before, but there was always a first time.

"You should not concern yourself with such trivial matters, my lady," Lex told her. "Perhaps you should retire to your chamber for now."

Lois dearly wanted to stamp her foot and demand an answer, but it was not her place. Huffing, she turned on her heel and left to return to her chamber. Chloe was waiting for her.

"Your curiosity will one day get the better of you, cousin," Chloe murmured.

"I have a right to know what is going on," Lois told her stubbornly. She looked her blonde cousin over thoughtfully. "Chloe, you have your father's ear. Perhaps you can discover what is going on."

"You know I cannot," Chloe insisted. "My father ..."

"Your father would be most unhappy to know you were meeting with outlaws," Lois said warningly.

The barb hit its mark. Chloe's cheeks reddened and she looked at her cousin in dismay.

"How did you ..."

"I saw you, in the marketplace. I'm right, aren't I? He's the one they call Green Arrow. The Hooded Man's faithful friend."

"You want to talk about meeting with outlaws?" Chloe countered. "When you yourself met with the Hooded Man."

"But unlike you, dear cousin, I have not met the outlaws before the incident in the woods yesterday. I always wondered where you would slip off to. Do you know what the lord sheriff would do if he learned you had been cavorting with an outlaw? He would have you tried for treason and hanged. You know he would."

"Are you speaking as my cousin or as his betrothed?" Chloe glared at her, her green eyes flashing like emeralds.

"Your cousin, of course. Chloe," she said, taking hold of her cousin's shoulders. "I would not say this if I did not care. The last thing I want is for Lord Lex to hurt you. And he will. I may have been sheltered, but I have learned of his reputation. The man is vile and cruel and if I had any other choice, you know I would not marry him. But when my father is gone, I lose everything. If I choose not to marry, my father's lands go to the church."

"And if you marry Lex, everything your father owns will be his. You cannot go through with this, Lois. You don't love him."

"And I suppose you love your outlaw? Chloe, I love you. You are closer to me than a sister. But would you risk everything to be with him?"

"Aye, I would," Chloe said. "And one day, I hope that you have the chance to feel the same way."

Chloe helped her out of her gown to change into something lighter. As she stood unlacing the dress, she looked thoughtful.

"You're wrong, you know."

"About what?"

"You have met the outlaws before. Clark, at least. I thought that was why you were staring at him so intently yesterday. I thought you recognised him."

"How could I have met him and not know?" Lois asked. "When was this?"

"It was about two years ago, I think," Chloe said. "Clark saved your life."

Lois looked solemnly at her cousin. "I don't remember."

"You were out riding. I was behind you. Your horse became spooked and bolted."

Lois remembered this. The horse had bolted because of a snake and she had been hanging on for dear life. When the horse had run into the woods, she had felt herself slipping from the horse's back, terrified that she would be crushed under flailing hooves.

Suddenly a man had appeared from the trees and had grabbed the bridle.

"Easy boy," he said, speaking in a soothing voice to the horse. Lois had slipped and would have fallen if the man had not caught her. "Are you all right, my lady?"

Winded, she could not speak, but found herself staring up into the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. The man carried her a few feet and set her down gently by a tree.

"Rest here for a moment," he told her. "Let me get some water."

Lois sat quietly, letting her breathing calm, as the man left her to kneel by the edge of the nearby river, dipping a gourd into the water. Lois' horse, meanwhile, had recovered from its fright and was lapping at the clear water thirstily.

Lois looked up at her saviour as he returned.

"Drink slowly," he told her.

She took the gourd from him and sipped the water. He ripped a piece from his tunic and soaked it in the water, pressing it to a cut on her head.

"Thank you," she said. "You saved my life."

"You are welcome, my lady."

Chloe chose that moment to ride up, having followed the trail of broken branches.

"Lois, I mean, my lady, are you all right?"

"Just winded, mostly," she said. "Fortunately, this man managed to stop my horse before worse ensued."

Chloe looked the man over. "Thank you, sir. For saving my cousin."

The man bowed deeply.

"If ever there is anything we can do for you," Chloe told him. "I'm sure my uncle would be most happy to ..."

"Thank you, my lady, I will call on you if I ever need your help."

With a gentle wave, he was gone, heading deep into the forest. Lois looked up at her cousin.

"I didn't even know his name," she said.

Lois looked at Chloe.

"So, he saved my life. How did you come to get involved with them?"

"About six months ago, Oliver was wounded by a forester near the village. I was there, gathering some herbs for medicine and Clark saw me. He reminded me of our debt to him and I treated Oliver's wounds. Since then, Oliver has come to me whenever he has needed help. Or information."

"Take care, cousin. If Lord Lex has increased the bounty on your outlaw friends, then I fear the price will force those in the villages to betray them."

And she couldn't have that, Lois decided. The last thing she wanted was for Clark to hang. She bit her lip. She could not let that happen at any cost. He already meant too much to her.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Clark was busy sharpening his arrows while Oliver was mending a tunic which had been torn in a scuffle in another village when they heard rustling in the bushes. Clark immediately grabbed his sword and stood. Then dropped back down again, seeing it was Bart.

"Bart, you make more noise than a herd of wild horses."

"Sorry boss."

Bart dropped down beside him, grabbing some of the dried meat and chewing. Clark looked at him and sighed.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry. Where are the others?"

"Arthur was checking something out in the village and Victor was out hunting, last time I checked."

"Why aren't you out there hunting with him?" Oliver asked. "The foresters have been out more lately."

"Yeah, especially since the sheriff upped the bounty on our heads."

"I don't know," Oliver drawled. "Thirty silver marks each? I still feel insulted."

Clark shook his head. "I've heard talk in Granville. They've had enough of being fined every time the sheriff's men hear we've been seen in the village. They may betray us."

"Do you really think they would?" Bart asked, looking a little anxious.

"For that price? Perhaps. I don't know. I'd still like to know what the sheriff's up to. He's doubled the price on our heads."

"Maybe the sheriff's afraid you'll take his girl," Oliver said.

Clark looked at his friend. Oliver might have the right idea. He hadn't been back to Smallville for a few days, knowing the sheriff's men were constantly on the watch for him. It had been too dangerous last time he'd met the lady Lois but he'd wanted to see her again. He had a feeling Lois felt the same way.

The question was, how did he get to see her once more, get enough time to talk to her and perhaps convince her to turn down Lex's proposal. But would Lois give up everything to be with him? That was another question.

Clark had never believed in love at first sight until he'd met Lois in the woods that day. Of course, he hadn't known then who she was, and he had never told her his name. But he'd been aware of a powerful attraction between them even then.

He sighed again, wondering if he would ever get the chance to see Lois once more. He had to find a way of saving her from the sheriff. There had to be a way.

Just as darkness began to fall in the forest, there was the sound of someone running through the trees. Clark signalled to his friends and they both pulled out their swords, ready to attack whoever it was. They each made their way toward the sound, hiding where they could. Clark had abandoned his sword in favour of a small dagger, then climbed up into a tree.

As soon as the figure came into sight, he prepared himself, then leapt from his perch onto the back of the intruder, quickly subduing them and holding the knife to their throat. He stared in shock when he saw their face.

"Chloe?"

Oliver emerged from his hiding place as Clark scrambled off the girl.

"Chloe?" Oliver helped the girl to her feet while Clark quickly put his knife away in its small leather pouch.

"What are you doing here, Chloe? I could have killed you! It's too dangerous with all the foresters out."

Chloe nodded, looking extremely worried and upset.

"I know," she said. "Lois sent me. She wanted me to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Victor and Arthur have been captured! The sheriff is setting a trap for you."

EARLIER THAT DAY

Lois hadn't left the castle in days. Just one day after meeting Clark in the market, the news that she had been dreading had come. Lex had told her himself. Her father was missing after a bloody battle -in the highlands. Several of King Jor-El's men had fallen, their bodies yet to be identified. Her father was believed to be one of them.

Jor-El had been at war for two years with an enemy from the north. Lois wasn't clear on the details, since her father had never shared that information with her, deeming it unsuitable for her ears. But her father had been one of Jor-El's loyal knights and he had willingly gone to aid his king in battle.

Now, it seemed, he was dead.

"I am sorry for your loss, my lady," Lex said, although Lois thought he didn't look sorry at all. She thought she caught a look of glee in his eyes. "I will give you three days to mourn, then I must have your decision. Marry me, by the winter solstice. Marry me and I will ensure you want for nothing, my lady. Your father's lands, everything you hold dear will remain in my safekeeping."

Lois had retired to her chamber, sobbing as she lay on her bed. Chloe had done her best to comfort her, but Lois would not be comforted. Now she had no choice but to marry the lord sheriff. Everything she had was slowly and surely being taken from her.

Her only other option was to take her vows. But there were people in the villages surrounding her home that depended on her. Needed her to take care of them. For there was no doubt in her mind that if she refused Lex, then he would take it out on her people.

Lois emerged from those three days of mourning resigned to her fate. She would go through with the marriage, hoping she could at least have some positive influence on Lex.

"What is your decision, my lady?" he asked her when she joined him.

"My answer is yes, my lord. But you must promise me that I will be allowed to take care of my people. That no harm will come to them."

"I will give you the world, my lady, if that is your desire." His eyes glittered with satisfaction and Lois fought a shudder. "Shall we seal the bargain, my lady, with a kiss?"

Lois did shudder this time as Lex pressed cold lips to hers. The thought of laying with this man, bearing his children, made her sick to her stomach. But she had no other choice. If this was what it took to keep the villagers from suffering she would do it.

Lex called for a celebratory dinner. Lois withstood it as long as she could, feigning exhaustion when she could not take any more. The winter solstice was ten days away and it was already too soon.

Five days before the ceremony was to take place, Lex called her to his side.

"I have something for you, my lady," he beamed. "Call it an early wedding present."

"What is it?" she asked as he led her into the antechamber.

She heard the clink of metal and saw two men chained to the wall.

"Did I not promise you, my love, that I would find the outlaws? These two are just the beginning."

Lois stared in shock as she realised who they were. No! she thought. This could not be happening.

"What are you going to do with them?" she asked.

"Hang them," Lex said smugly. "At a feast the night before our wedding. It should be a wonderful spectacle, don't you think? Of course, it would be even better if I had the Hooded Man."

As she watched, he grabbed the jaw of the man with dark blonde hair.

"I have no doubt that your leader will try to rescue you. And when he does, I shall have him." Lex was almost crowing, anticipating the success of his plan.

Lois realised what he was doing. Lex was setting a trap for Clark.

As soon as she could leave, Lois found Chloe and took her aside.

"You must go to the forest and warn Clark. He must not come to the castle, Chloe. Lord Lex has set a trap for him."

"But Lex will hang the others," Chloe said.

"Chloe, please, I do not want Clark to die for this. Now go. And hurry!"

Lex looked at his steward.

"Everything is going according to my plan," he smirked. "I have two of their men in my grasp and soon I will have the other three."

"How, do you think, will he try to rescue them?" Sir Gabriel asked.

"I will make it easy for him. I will hold a contest, an archery contest, before the feast. That should draw him out."

Sir Gabriel looked uncertain.

"My lord, I'm not sure this plan ..."

"You dare to question me, Sir Gabriel?"

"No, my lord."

Lex smirked. "Good. I would hate for your daughter to suffer the consequences of her betrayal."

"My lord?"

Lex laughed. "Oh, you did not know your daughter had been meeting with the outlaws? No matter."

"If you knew, then ..."

"Why have I not arrested her before now?" Lex asked. "Simple. I want Lois' hand in marriage. Should she balk at the last moment, I will ensure she will go through with it. Or I will hang her cousin for treason."

Chloe watched as Clark and Oliver began preparing weapons, sharpening their arrows and swords.

"Surely you're not planning on attacking the castle? It's too well guarded," she said.

"There is no other choice," Clark said. "Return to the castle, Chloe. I do not want the sheriff to discover you have been meeting with us. And you must keep Lois safe."

"If you attack the castle now, it will be suicide," Chloe told him. "And how safe will Lois be then? You know she has promised to marry Lord Lex."

"Then she will marry him over my dead body," Clark declared. "Lord Lex will surely kill her spirit if she stays with him."

"You barely know Lois," Chloe said. "How could you possibly know anything about her spirit."

"I knew the moment I saw her she was the one I would need," Clark told her. "I do not want to quarrel further with you, Chloe. You must return to the castle."

"It's too dark now to travel safely," Chloe said. "I have no choice but to stay here until first light."

"She's right," Oliver said. "It's too dark now for us to go safely, and you know the sheriff will be expecting us to do something."

Clark looked like he wanted to argue, but he pursed his lips, then nodded.

"Then we shall attack the castle at first light. I will not allow Arthur and Victor to be hanged," Clark said, his expression set and determined.

Chloe slept curled in Oliver's arms that night, but fitfully, concerned for her cousin and for the outlaws, who she had come to love dearly. She feared they would indeed try to storm the castle gates in an attempt to rescue their friends.

She could see that Clark was obsessed with Lois already and as much as she cared for the leader of the outlaws, she feared the obsession would lead to his death. Lord Lex would not stop until he had everything he wanted. Lois, and her lands.

Oliver knew, as she did, that with the acquisition of those lands, Lex would become almost as powerful as Prince Zod, or even King Jor-El. For land was the most valuable commodity to be had in these times. And she had no doubt that Lex would be a cruel master to the people who farmed those lands.

As a young girl, she had seen one of the sheriff's men beating a young boy for not looking down when his master rode by. At the time, the sheriff, Lord Lionel, had been out inspecting the lands, along with his young son, Alexander. She recalled how Lex had watched, his expression full of malice, as the young boy was beaten within an inch of his life. Chloe had wanted to go to the little boy and stop the beating, but her father had held her back.

In the grey light of dawn, the four made their way through the forest, pausing at the edge of the trees. Clark turned to Bart.

"Scout ahead. See what you can find out."

They waited as Bart set off. He was back within a few minutes.

"There are guards everywhere," he said. "And I heard something else. The sheriff is putting on a contest, the night before his wedding to Lady Lois. In three days."

"What sort of contest?" Chloe asked.

Bart grinned. "Archery."

"What's the purse?" Oliver asked.

"Fifty gold marks."

Clark looked at his friends thoughtfully, then turned back to Bart.

"What about Victor and Arthur?"

"The sheriff plans to hang them that same night."

Clark nodded.

"An archery contest. This could work to our advantage. Every man in the land will show up just to try to win the contest. Which will provide some cover for us."

Chloe shook her head.

"Don't you think the sheriff is anticipating that? It's a trap."

"Would you rather we leave our friends to die? Or allow Lois to be trapped into marriage with that snake?" Clark asked.

"No, of course not," Chloe said. "But ..." She still looked uncertain.

"Chloe, there is no other choice. In three days, we will rescue our friends, and Lois. Return to the castle. Say nothing of this to Lois. Protect her as best you can."

Chloe grumbled, but nodded. She kissed Oliver goodbye, then turned to Clark.

"I think the Lady Lois may yet surprise you," she said with a wink and a smile.

Clark grinned back. "I am sure she will," he answered. "Until the contest, Chloe."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Chloe looked around her, staring anxiously into the shadows. She walked quickly through the stone hallway and down to the castle dungeon. The guard was asleep, but she wasn't sure just how long he would be. Lex had threatened to behead the next guard who had fallen asleep while on duty. Of course, Lex hadn't known that Chloe had put a sleeping potion into the guard's drink earlier.

Arthur and Victor were still chained up, and looking very haggard. It had been three days since they had been captured. Three days without food and very little water. Clearly Lex didn't care how they looked when they went to the gallows. As long as he made an example of them.

"Chloe?"

"Shh," she said in a loud whisper, sidling past the guard and grabbing a cup and pitcher of water. "I can't stay long. Are you all right, Victor? Arthur?" She poured out some water and held it up for Victor to drink, then poured some more into the cup and did the same for Arthur.

"As well as we can be," Victor asked. "Does Clark know?"

"Yes. He has a plan to get you out of here."

"I hope he isn't thinking of storming the castle," Arthur said. "It would be madness."

"I don't know everything about his plan. All I know is, it will happen before the sheriff has said he will hang you."

She whirled, startled, as the guard fell to the ground with a loud clatter as the sword at his side hit the stone.

"You should not be here, Chloe. It's not safe. Go," Victor told her.

"Yes, go, Chloe," Arthur told her. "Before they find you."

Chloe nodded, looking sadly at her friends. She just hoped that whatever Clark's plan, it would succeed.

Lois was dressing for an outing the next morning as Chloe went in. She could see that her cousin was busy covering her hair with a headdress, which could only mean one thing.

"Lois? You're really going to church?"

"Two men are about to die today, Chloe. I'm going to pray for them, and for myself. For a miracle."

"I can't let you go alone," Chloe told her.

"I wasn't expecting you to," Lois answered, putting on a cloak and leading the way out to the main entrance hall.

Lex stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a little too sharply.

"Church, my lord. "I'm going to pray for my father's spirit," Lois told him. "And for those two men you are about to hang," she told him truthfully.

"Of course," he said, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "Forgive me. Do not stay too long. We have much to prepare before the feast today and the ceremony tomorrow."

Lois curtseyed. "Yes, my lord. Chloe?"

Accompanied by one of Lex's guards, Lois and Chloe made their way to the church where they were greeted by the priest.

"You have come to pray, child?" he asked.

"Yes, Father."

"Then kneel," he said, pointing to the altar.

Chloe knelt beside her as Lois lit candles, first for her father, then for the two men she was sure would lose their lives tonight. And finally, she lit a candle for Clark, making a sign of the cross when she was done.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

"Amen," Chloe murmured beside her.

Lois closed her eyes and thought of Clark. Please God, let him be safe, she thought. Don't let him die for me.

She heard movement beside her and thought it was Chloe, until someone knelt on her other side.

"Hello."

Lois felt a tiny shiver at his voice, but she dared not look at him. She glanced out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing a hood to hide his face, but it was not the same outfit he had worn the day he'd ambushed them in the forest.

"You should not be here," Lois said quietly. "If the guard realises ..."

"My men are keeping the guard busy," Clark said. "I needed to see you. Lois ..."

"Clark, I ... your men are going to be hanged today."

"I know. We're going to rescue them before that happens."

"How?"

"You do not need to know my plan. My question is, what will you do? Will you stay?"

"I have no choice," she said sadly. "If I go with you, as my heart desires, I will lose everything."

"You will lose everything if you stay," Clark told her. "Lex will not give you what you want."

"And you can? You're an outlaw."

Lois rose to leave, beckoning to Chloe, but Clark got up and began to follow her, taking her by the elbow and leading her into another chamber of the church.

"Lois, I may be an outlaw, but I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you. And I would treat you like a queen. Never doubt that."

"Maybe I don't want to be treated like a queen."

"You would prefer to live with Lex and deny yourself true happiness?"

"I ..." She couldn't look at him. If she looked at his face, she knew she would lose all resolve.

"You cannot change him," Clark insisted. "While Lex remains sheriff, the people will always live in fear. They will always be suffering."

"Have you given no thought to the idea that perhaps it is because of you that he causes that pain and suffering?"

Even as Lois said it, she knew it wasn't true. The people had been suffering long before the outlaws came to the forest. And part of her knew she would be better going with Clark and his friends. The life there might be fraught with danger, but Clark was loved by his people. She knew from the stories she had heard that the villagers did everything they could to protect the outlaws, even at the risk of incurring the wrath of the sheriff himself.

"Lois," Clark said softly, pulling her into his arms.

Unlike Lex, here, Lois felt safe. Wanted. Loved. As Clark pressed his lips to hers, she was lost. His kiss was gentle, but it set a fire burning inside her. She let him deepen the kiss, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth. She had never been kissed quite like this before, but she wanted more. She wanted ...

"My lady!"

Startled, Lois broke away from Clark and looked at the priest. Clark smiled gently at her and began walking away. As Lois watched him go, she pressed a shaking hand to her tingling lips.

Father Perry looked kindly at her.

"You seem troubled, child."

"I don't know what to do, Father," she said.

"Sometimes the heart knows best," he told her simply.

"So I should follow my heart? And what of my people. My lands?"

"That is your choice, my child. But God works in mysterious ways."

"Clark, we're your friends, but meeting her in the church ..." Oliver shook his head and sighed.

"I cannot let her marry Lex," Clark told his friend.

"That's her choice," Oliver answered. "From what Chloe told me, her mind is made up."

"It won't save her lands."

"Neither will her becoming an outlaw's wife," Bart pointed out. "She can't stay in the forest with us."

"I know that!" Clark snapped. "And why are you questioning me now? Who is the leader of us here?"

"Calm down, Clark," Oliver said. "We both know how you feel about her. All you've done for the last several days is talk about Lois."

"She deserves a better fate than marriage to that murdering, conniving villain."

"We know what he is," Bart said quietly. "But is a life with you any better?" Clark looked at his friend, ready to retort in anger, and Bart raised his hands. "I'm just saying, Clark, that Lois would be in more danger if she chose you."

"And we should be thinking of the plan to get Victor and Arthur away from the sheriff," Oliver reminded him. "You need to let her go, for her sake."

Clark sighed. Oliver was right. If he let his mind drift to thoughts of the Lady Lois, then his friends were as good as dead.

"Now," Oliver continued, "how are we going to get into the castle grounds without the sheriff's men discovering us?"

Clark smiled. "Listen," he said. His two men bent their heads as they began to listen to the plan Clark outlined.

Lex smirked from the dais as he watched the two men being taken out in chains. A crowd was gathering in the grounds, but whether they were here for the contest or for the hanging, Lex couldn't be sure. His men were fully armed, checking every newcomer for a sign of the outlaws, but each time he glanced at his soldiers, they gave a shake of their heads.

Disappointing, Lex thought. He rather looked forward to the capture of the Hooded Man. He glanced at Sir Gabriel, who was squinting in the late afternoon sun.

"Seems our outlaw friends are not as valuable to their leader as I assumed they were," he remarked.

Sir Gabriel was silent. He was busy watching his daughter, who was sitting beside Lois, waiting for the contest to begin. Lois sat tensely in her chair beside Lex and he put a hand out to touch hers. She reacted as if she had been burned.

Lex leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Do try and put on a smile, my dear," he said harshly. "Or your people will begin to believe you are not happy."

Lois turned to him, putting on a smile that was so patently false that she would not be fooling anyone. Lex looked her over. She was wearing a black silk dress over a white linen underdress. She looked like she was in mourning, her face pale. Yet she was still a very beautiful young woman.

Lex looked forward to the next night. Their wedding night. When he would show her that all she was, all that she owned, would then be his.

"My lord," Sir Gabriel spoke for the first time. "Do you wish to start the contest?"

Lex turned back to watch as the competing archers stood in the centre. He waved his hand.

"Of course. Let the contest begin."

He continued watching, his gaze wavering now and then, wondering when the Hooded Man would show. Fifty gold marks was a small price to pay if he managed to capture the outlaw. And he could easily get it back again, he thought. He would just have to take it out of the villagers' pockets. If they starved to death, so be it. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

The soldiers kept patrolling, their eyes checking every new face, but still nothing.

Three men lined up with their arrows aimed at the targets. Lex leaned forward, studying each of them. From what he remembered of the men he'd seen the night he'd brought Lois to the castle, two of the men were exceedingly tall. None of the three competitors were even close to the heights he guessed. But one looked like he might be the same height as the fifth outlaw. The one Lex remembered was called Bart.

But the age appeared to be wrong. This man had grey hair and seemed to be much older. He could not possibly be the same man.

Three arrows were let fly, and three arrows landed on the targets. Only one, however, hit the bullseye almost dead centre. The one on the end whom Lex had thought might be Bart. He beckoned to one of his men.

"Keep an eye on that one," he murmured.

The other two were eliminated from the competition and another three men lined up. Again, Lex studied them. One of them might be a possibility, he decided. He was certainly tall enough. But again, the hair and the age was wrong. This one had dark hair, but with a bald patch on the crown.

The man had a steady hand which seemed to belie his age. He hit the target dead on, while his fellow competitors were lucky if they managed to hit the outer edges. Again, Lex nodded to his soldier to watch the man.

The third group was even more interesting. An elderly man in a long cloak shuffled forward, fumbling with his longbow, struggling to even string the bow and keep it taut. The man appeared stooped, almost hunchbacked, squinting against the sunlight. His two competitors had already taken their turn, but he was still fumbling. A soldier came forward, as if to tell the man that he perhaps should reconsider, but the man waved him off and it appeared harsh words were spoken.

Lex gestured with his hand to tell the soldier to dismiss the man, but it seemed the old man was not to be waved away so easily.

Lex called out to his soldier.

"What is the reason for the delay? Clearly he is much too old to be participating. Send him on his way."

But Lois seemed to be taking pity on the man.

"Oh, please, my lord, let him try," she begged.

The man seemed to hear her for he turned suddenly and looked at her, then bowed, almost tripping over his large feet and swaying, then stood up, coughing.

Lois stared. She glanced quickly at Chloe, who was taking an inordinate amount of interest in proceedings as well. There was something about this man, she thought. She couldn't quite name the feeling, but the man's movements seemed just a little too deliberate. She watched, hands closing into fists as the man aimed and hit the target dead centre, just as the other two had done.

One by one, the rest of the competitors were eliminated, until the three who had hit the targets in the centre remained. Lois watched, her heart pounding, as the three finalists took their turns. The first two both hit the target, one dead centre, the other just off, eliminating him. Then the old man took his place.

The crowd was silent as he stood quietly. There was no possible way he could win, not with one arrow dead centre. The old man seemed to be measuring his chances, studying the target, readying his stance. He was still stooped, but there appeared to be a power in his limbs that wasn't there before as he pulled back on the string, aiming with care.

Lois forgot to breathe as the arrow flew through the air. Time seemed to stand still for a breath and she closed her eyes, dreading the outcome. But a gasp from the watching crowd had her opening her eyes again. The arrow had not only hit the target dead centre, but it had also split the other arrow right down the middle.

The crowd cheered, recognising the clear winner.

Lex smirked beside her, his hand on the purse of gold.

"Well, bring him forth so I may present him with his winnings," he told his man.

This was the moment, Lois thought. She watched as the old man was escorted up to the dais, to Lex.

"That is a fine skill, archer," Lex told him. "What is your name?"

"John," the old man said.

But Lois wasn't fooled. The disguise was good, brilliant even. And since Lex had never really seen the outlaw's face, he had no way of knowing that this was really Clark. But it seemed Lex had anticipated that anyway.

As Clark reached for the purse, Lex shouted, 'seize him' to the soldiers.

Clark let himself be captured by two soldiers. Lois frowned, wondering what Clark was up to.

"Now, tell me your real name," Lex snarled, "before I run you through."

"Do you know the names of all those you murder, Lord Lex?" Clark challenged.

"What does that mean?" Lex asked.

"Do you even know their faces?" Clark continued. "Or do you not care?"

"Who are you?" Lex asked.

"Some might call me an outlaw," Clark said. "But I fight for truth. I fight for the people. Those whose lives you have tried to destroy."

With that, Clark whipped off the disguise, showing his ebony black hair and clean-shaven face.

"Do you know me now, Lord Luthor? Six years ago you murdered my father in front of me and my mother."

Lex smirked. "Your father was a thief and a criminal."

"And what did he steal?" Clark accused. "Except grain that he and his fellow farmers slaved to grow and harvest. You took everything we had and my people died of starvation."

"Your people? You're an outlaw."

"I am what you made me," Clark told him.

"Enough! Take him away and hang him with the rest!"

Lois stared at Lex. She'd known he was capable of inhuman cruelty, but could he really allow people to die? And for what?

"My lord? I do not understand," she said.

"Of course you do not understand," Lex told her. "You are a woman and it is not your place to question what I do. Your place, my dear, is where ever I say it is. And you will do your duty as my wife and bear my heirs. That is all."

Lois watched, seething with rage as Lex turned back to Clark, who was still standing in front of him with the two soldiers flanking him. And Lois realised what Lex was yet to understand.

The two 'soldiers' pulled out their swords.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked. "I said take him away."

The two men took off their helmets and smirked at Lex, who gasped. Clark, meanwhile, had thrown off the cloak, which had been covering a long bow and quiver, and was now aiming an arrow at Lex's head.

Oliver and Bart had turned, leaping off the dais to face the crowd. Soldiers had dashed forward, ready to strike, but Oliver and Bart were more than prepared. Swords clashed as the two men began fighting and people in the crowd began screaming.

Clark just smiled.

"Tell your men to drop their swords and release my men, or I will kill you right here," he said.

"You would not dare," Lex said.

Clark moved closer. "I dare," he said.

Lois didn't know what to do, but it seemed that Lex had made up her mind for her. He stood, grabbing her and shoving her in front of him. Clark had no choice but to lower the arrow.

"You would use a woman to fight your battles for you?" Clark taunted.

Lex angrily pushed Lois aside so she sprawled on the dais. He pulled his own sword out of its sheath and held it aloft.

"I should have killed you six years ago," Lex retorted. "You have caused me nothing but trouble."

"I have done nothing," Clark told him. "It is your own greed which has brought you to this."

"You think I do not know what you want? She will never be yours," Lex said. "I would kill her than let anyone else have her."

"The only thing you want from Lois is her land," Clark returned. "I wonder what else you have planned?" he mused. "Lois' father holds a great deal of sway with the king. If you married Lois, not only would you have the land, you would also be that much closer to the king. And then what? Take the throne? I am certain Prince Zod would have something to say about that."

"You are nothing but a peasant and a criminal," Lex said. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

Lois went to get up, but a hand stopped her. She looked at her uncle and shook her head.

"Maybe he can't," she said, "but I can. There will not be a wedding, Lord Luthor. I see now what a spineless coward you are."

Lex scoffed. "You would rather live with this criminal?"

"Clark is ten times the man you are!" she spat at him.

"You are a fool," Lex told her. "Do not think I will take this lightly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You leave now and I will hang your cousin for treason," Lex told her smugly. "Oh yes," he said, as Lois' eyebrows shot up in alarm. "I know all about your cousin's meetings with the outlaws."

Lois glowered at him. She turned to Sir Gabriel.

"Uncle, your sword," she said.

"Lois, no!" Clark cried. "He will surely kill you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Lex, who sneered at her.

"I would have given you everything," he said. "And you would give it up to be his whore?"

Lois reacted as if she'd been slapped. Then she leaned forward and spat in his face, watching in satisfaction as the spit slowly dripped down.

"I would sooner be his whore, than your wife!"

The fighting had continued while Clark had confronted Lex. Somehow, Bart had managed to get to Victor and Arthur, freeing them from their chains and the two men had also taken up swords. At least twenty soldiers had come to their chief's aid.

Clark paid little attention to this as Lex plunged with his sword. Clark parried, answering the attack with one of his own. His only focus was in drawing Lex away from Lois long enough for Chloe and Sir Gabriel to get them all away.

He managed to get in a good, hard punch to Lex's stomach, forcing the older man to drop his sword and double over in pain. Clark grabbed Lex with an arm around his throat, holding the sword with the end digging into the skin at his neck.

"Stop!" he yelled.

Both the soldiers and his men paused in their fighting and stared. Clark glared at Lex.

"Tell your men to let my people go."

Lex balked, then gasped as Clark dug the sword in just a little deeper. Enough to draw blood.

"Do it, my lord, or they will have to find a new sheriff."

Lex seemed to give in.

"Do it," he told his men.

Sir Gabriel had brought in some horses and had helped Lois onto one. Oliver grabbed the next one and helped Chloe onto it, while Chloe's father took one and Bart climbed up behind him. The last one was quickly taken by Victor and Arthur. Clark walked through the courtyard to the castle gate, still holding his sword on Lex. All was silence as the soldiers watched warily, looking for an opening.

Suddenly, Clark shoved Lex to the ground, leaping on the horse behind Lois and grabbing the reins, nudging the horse sharply so the horse quickly moved from a fast walk to a gallop.

The last thing he heard was Lex bellowing.

"You idiots! Go after them!"

But it seemed that there were no more horses to be had. Sir Gabriel had released them all. Before the men could gather themselves together enough to take up the pursuit, the group had already been swallowed up by the darkness of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Lois slid off the horse as soon as it stopped, unable to go any further for the deep foliage. She wandered away, deep in thought, ignoring Clark's call after her. She had just given up everything. Her land, her home, to become ... what, she thought. An outlaw's mistress?

She heard the sound of twigs breaking and knew one of them was coming after her.

"Lois?"

"Let me alone, Clark," she said quietly. "I just ... I need time."

"Lois, I know it was difficult, letting go of everything, but in truth, Lex would have left you with nothing anyway."

"You don't know that," she told him. "Perhaps Lex would have ..."

Clark held her, but she refused to look at him.

"It is the truth," he said. "Lex would have taken everything you love from you and he would have killed your spirit."

"My spirit?"

"It's what I love about you," Clark said. "Your fire, your passion. I could see it in you the day Lex brought you."

Lois looked at him finally, her hazel eyes searching his face. His green eyes only showed honesty, and love.

"How can you love me?" she asked. "You barely know me."

"I know you," Clark said softly. "I fell in love with you on the day we met two years ago. And I have watched you since then, wondering if a lady such as yourself could ever love a peasant, and an outlaw. I knew when Lex decided to claim you for himself that I could not let that happen. Even if you did not choose me, I would still have done it, because I could not bear to see you unhappy. And you would have been unhappy with Lex."

"Did he really kill your father?" Lois asked.

"Yes," Clark told her. "Then he left my village to die of starvation. I tried to help them as much as I could, hunting in the forest, giving them whatever food I could. But one by one they grew sick and died, and I was all that was left."

"How did you survive, when they did not?" Lois asked, puzzled.

"My youth, perhaps? Believe me, I have asked myself that question many times. Why was I left when the others perished? What plan could Fate have for me? I think I know the answer now."

"Lex," she said.

"He must pay for his crimes, Lois."

"He is the sheriff. It is your word against his."

"I know. And we must find a way to figure out what he is planning. I think your uncle can help. Come on."

Clark took her hand and led her back to the men, who had built a fire and were warming themselves, as well as what looked to be a pot of venison stew. Lois shivered. The dress she was wearing was certainly not warm enough now that the temperature was dropping.

Bart grabbed a fur and draped it around her shoulders.

"Here, my lady. This will keep you warm."

Chloe had also been draped in fur, Lois noted. Her cousin was sitting close to Oliver. A little closer than was appropriate for an unmarried woman. But Lois said nothing. She hugged the fur to her, allowing Clark close enough to warm her.

Within a few minutes, the stew was warmed through and Victor doled it out in crude pottery bowls. Lois was curious how they seemed to be not only well-stocked, but so civilised, for men who lived rough, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

She ate the stew with her fingers, feeling the warmth spread inside her chilled body. The others talked as they ate.

"You know," Chloe was saying to Oliver, "I thought those other two archers were you and Bart in disguise."

"Yes, that was my plan," Clark told her. "To let the sheriff think we had all come in disguise, when in truth we knocked out two of the sheriff's men. Thanks to Sir Gabriel."

Chloe looked at her father.

"Father?"

"I could not stand by and do nothing while the sheriff threatened your life, Chloe," Gabriel said. "While you and Lois went to pray, I went to the forest to find Clark and offer my aid."

"And we are grateful," Oliver told him. "But you took a risk."

"My daughter and Lois were worth it," Gabriel smiled. "Lex has been allowed to tyrannize the people for far too long."

"We must ask you for your aid once more, sir," Clark said.

"I will help in whatever way I can," Gabriel nodded.

"Can you tell us what Lex was planning?"

"All I know is, he was working on a grand scheme with Prince Zod. I believe they intend to get close to the king. But whether they mean to influence him to their way of thinking or to kill him, I know not."

Lois was remembering something from a few days earlier.

"Lex was saying something about Prince Zod not being pleased. What did that mean?" she asked.

"I believe he meant that the influence of the outlaws, sorry, your influence," he nodded to Clark, "is spreading. The people in the villages are rising up against the unfair taxes and it is all because of you."

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Prince Zod needs power, and he needs the people's taxes to get that power. Which is why he has Lex take the money and the grain from the villages."

"Only Lex is keeping some of that for himself," Clark mused.

"Do you think he wants the throne?" Lois asked.

"It is possible," Gabriel said. "Lex's greed will be his undoing."

Lois nodded. "There must be some way to warn the king."

"The only one who would be able to get the king to listen is your father, Lois."

Lois shook her head. "My father is dead. Why do you think I agreed to the marriage?"

But Gabriel coughed. "No, Lois, your father is not dead. Lex only wanted you to think he was dead, which is why he had the message sent to you. I do not know where Sir Samuel is, but as far as I know he is very much alive."

Lois stared at her uncle.

"What? Well, then we must find him."

"And what then, Lois?" Clark asked her. "If we find him, your father may influence the king, but then he may not. And if he stays, he will be as hunted as we are."

"My father would never join you," Lois said, shaking her head. "He believes in law and order."

"As do we," Arthur spoke up. "Do you think we steal from the rich to fill our own pockets? Or hunt the king's deer for profit? We do it because there are people in the villages starving. We see injustice everywhere, but it is people like you and your father that allow it to continue, by doing nothing to fight it!"

It was a low blow, and Lois rose up in anger, glaring at the man.

"Nothing? I do everything I can to help my people," she said. "How dare you?"

"And what good would you have done being married to Lex?" Bart asked quietly.

"I would have tried," she began.

"And you would have failed," Clark told her gently. "Lois, we are not attacking you or your father. But Arthur is right. Men of influence like your father could have stopped this years ago. This is not to say he hasn't tried. Or you haven't. I am sure it hurts you to see people suffer as much as it does us. Because you are not the type of woman to stand by and allow someone to be hurt if there is something you can do about it. But you can only do so much, and Arthur knows that," he added, with a glance in Arthur's direction.

Arthur nodded.

"I apologise, my lady," he said and Lois nodded and smiled to let him know he was forgiven.

Oliver stretched his limbs.

"There is little we can do tonight. May I suggest we find somewhere warm for the night and decide how to proceed in the morning?"

Lois was curious about Oliver. He had the bearing of a man of means, yet he chose to live with Clark and the others in the forest. But she would not have her answer tonight.

She followed as Clark led the way to a cave, holding his hand so as not to lose her way in the darkening forest. He smiled at her, taking the fur from her shoulders and laying it on the ground. Victor, Bart and Arthur set about building a fire near the back of the cave, underneath what looked like a small air hole.

Lois frowned as she watched. Clark saw her and smiled again.

"It's so the foresters do not see the flames," he said. "And the hole lets the smoke escape."

"Oh," she said, feeling a little silly. Of course.

Clark sat on the spread fur and patted the space next to him. Lois hesitated.

"I would not want to offend your feminine sensibilities, my lady," he said with a grin, "but you would be warmer."

Lois snorted, something her father had once told her was a very unladylike thing to do, but she didn't care.

"I am not some delicate flower," she told Clark abruptly. "And my feminine sensibilities aren't offended."

With a haughty sniff, she lay on the soft fur next to him, facing the fire. She felt Clark lay down beside her, shifting to make himself comfortable. A rough blanket was pulled over her. She lay, tense, wondering if he would do anything. But he just lay close beside her. She could feel his breath on her neck, causing her skin to tingle as it blew softly on the tiny hairs covering her flesh.

There was no way in Hades Lois would ever admit the real reason she had hesitated. The thought of Clark being so close to her, close enough to touch, had her wondering if she would be able to resist him if he ever tried anything. Not that she knew much about laying with a man. She had heard the girls at the Grange talk, of course, but they were married. Lois had spent very little time with men, apart from her father. She'd once had a little sister, but Lucy had died of disease not long after their mother. Lois had been six when her mother passed.

She found herself thinking again about the kiss in the church. Lex had, of course, kissed her a few times, and only in complete privacy, and she had never felt anything like she had with Clark. As if the earth had trembled at her feet, shaking her to her core. Yet she'd never sensed anything dangerous about Clark. Every belief she'd had about the outlaws – that they were murderers who cared little for the law or for others, was shattered the moment she had looked into his beautiful eyes and seen not just love, but pain and compassion too.

Lois heard the others settle down quickly and assumed Chloe was bedding down with Oliver. She had seen the way the blonde man looked at her cousin and knew that Chloe's feelings for the man were returned. Oliver might be an outlaw, but he seemed to make her cousin happy and Lois could not begrudge Chloe that. Chloe had never considered herself to be as beautiful as Lois, but on that, Chloe was wrong, Lois thought. And she deserved every bit of happiness she could get.

Lois fell asleep, unaware that in her sleep she began to snuggle closer to Clark for warmth.

Clark felt her move and lay a hand on her waist, providing comfort and warmth where he could. But he slept fitfully, only too aware of the beautiful woman beside him. He desperately wanted to touch her, his body tense with the desire he felt for her. He had never desired any other woman. Only she.

Lois had made a hard decision when she had chosen to come with him and his men. Clark knew that. But even now she doubted the wisdom of her decision. It was up to Clark to persuade her that she had done the right thing. That all was not lost. It could only be a matter of time before the king learned of the plot.

Lex had spent most of that cold night pacing the castle. Not only had he lost Lois, but his steward as well, and it made him furious.

"My lord?"

Lex glared at the guard. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"My men are preparing to enter the forest. We will find them, my lord."

Lex glowered at the man, grabbing him by his tunic and hissing in his face.

"You better," he growled, "or I will cut your heart out. With a spoon!" He let the soldier go and turned away. "Tell every one of your men that I want the Hooded Man, Green Arrow and the others in the dungeon's before nightfall. And if they're not, it will be the gallows for each of you."

"My lord?"

Lex could hear the trembling in the man's voice.

"Get out of my sight, you imbecile!" Lex roared.

"Something vexes you?"

Lex whirled and stared at Prince Zod, who was smirking at him. Lex immediately fell to his knees and kissed the prince's ring.

"Your Highness, I ..."

Zod waved a hand. "Get up," he said. "And tell me what has happened."

"The Lady Lois has absconded. With the Hooded Man."

"And how does this interfere with our plans, lord Lex? If the girl chooses to lie like a whore with an outlaw, then let her. We still have her father."

"I thought you were planning on killing him?" Lex asked as the two men walked along the corridor and into Lex's private chamber.

Zod scratched at his beard. "I changed my mind. Since Sir Samuel has the ear of the king, I felt it prudent."

"You will never persuade Sir Samuel to your way of thinking," Lex told him, pouring them each some wine, despite the early hour. "Or to sign over his lands to us."

"No, but we will have leverage."

"How so?"

"Now that his daughter has chosen to lay down in the dirt with the outlaws, she herself has become notorious. And no father, I'm sure, would care to see their child on the gallows."

"But only the king can grant pardons," Lex frowned, then thought it over for a moment. "You will have power over the king."

"Do you really think I would pardon the girl? Or the villain who calls himself the Hooded Man?"

"The king never listens to you now," Lex told him. "How would having Sir Samuel do our bidding change that?"

"It may not. And we could always kill Jor-El," Zod smirked. "Or have one of those godless heathens from the north do it. Let the king fall in battle."

Lex nodded. Zod had fallen out of favour with King Jor-El years ago, shortly after Jor-El's infant son Kal-El had been kidnapped and then murdered. Lex believed Zod was behind the kidnapping, but Zod had never admitted to it and Lex was loath to confront him. The greater advantage, he had decided, was in ensuring he stayed on Zod's side.

Zod was a direct descendent of one of the ruling families, and Jor-El's distant cousin. By sheer luck of birth, Jor-El had been the one to inherit the throne, since the other ruling families had died out years before. Jor-El had no male heir, as Queen Lara could not have more children following the difficult birth of Kal-El, and once Jor-El was gone, Zod would ascend to the throne.

It was not a perfect plan, but it would have to do.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Lois woke the next morning to see grey light seeping in through the entrance to the cave. Sleeping on the cave floor hadn't been as bad as she had thought, she decided, stretching a little. The fur had been soft and thick enough to make up for the hardness of the floor, and warm so that she didn't feel a chill.

As she stretched out her arm, it collided with something warm and hard, covered in coarse cloth. She bit her lip, splaying out her hand a little, realising it was just Clark's thigh. As her mind began to awaken fully, she realised that she had been sleeping rather close to Clark and his arm was around her waist, holding her. The question was, had Clark done it, or had she done it unconsciously.

She shifted, hoping to gently dislodge Clark's hold, but he tightened his grip on her. Lois felt her body tingling with awareness. The feelings were strange, but oddly comforting. And she could feel something else against her bottom. Something that was not entirely unwelcome. But she wasn't ready for that and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Clark by rejecting him.

Gently, Lois lifted his arm away from her and slowly got up, moving to the fire as the early morning chill caused her to shiver. She glanced around at the others. Chloe was curled in Oliver's arms, still sleeping peacefully. Victor and Arthur were curled up under rough blankets close to the cave entrance. The other two makeshift beds were empty, and she wondered where Bart and her uncle had gone. Clearly they had been up for a little while, as more wood had been put on the fire.

Clark must have felt her absence as he came to sit beside her.

"Good morning," he said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Strangely enough, I did. Thank you."

"Lois, I know that this is all very sudden for you, but I promise you that I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

"I know you will," she said, and meant it.

There were footsteps near the cave entry and they both looked up. Bart and Gabriel came in, holding up some trout.

"Breakfast," Bart beamed.

The two men set about cleaning and gutting the fish, ready for cooking over the fire. The noise of their return woke the others, and the other men began helping to cook the breakfast.

Lois glanced at Chloe and nodded outside. Chloe looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

"How far is the stream from here?" Chloe asked.

"I'll take you," Oliver offered quickly.

"Thank you," Lois said, "but I ..."

"If it offends you, my lady, then I promise I won't look," he answered with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes and hit him with a light punch to the solar plexus. He grinned down at her and took her hand as he led the way out of the cave and along a hidden path. Lois followed along, stepping carefully so as not to trip on any roots or be caught up with any vines.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the stream. The water was icy cold but Lois knew there was no choice, and she finished her ablutions quickly. Oliver sat leaning against a tree, whittling something with a knife.

"How did you come to be here?" she asked. "To join Clark, I mean?"

"Clark is my friend."

"Yes, but you're a nobleman, are you not? You speak like one."

"A nobleman without a home," Oliver said, shaking his head. He glanced over to where Chloe was still washing, then back at Lois. She could sense a melancholy about him that he clearly showed rarely.

"What happened?"

"Lex's father, is what happened."

Lois looked at him, her eyes pleading for more, and he sighed.

"I was born in Star City. My father was a lord and a high-ranking member of the king's court. Like you, he saw injustice everywhere and he did everything he could to help the people in his fiefdom. When I was nine years old, Lord Lionel came to our castle to talk to my father about a treaty. My father believed Lionel wanted to aid the king in his battles with the people from the north."

"This is the civil war that my father has been fighting in?" Lois asked.

Oliver nodded. The civil war had been raging for years with neither side prepared to concede defeat. From what Lois knew, the people from the north were barbarians and certainly not as civilised as her own people. She had heard that many kept women as slaves, a practice which King Jor-El did not condone at all.

It had all started because a noblewoman in the kingdom had been kidnapped by a prince from the northern kingdom, taken as a slave. Lois shuddered at the thought of what the woman would have been made to do for the prince.

Hadn't you almost done the same with Lex? her inner voice asked and Lois realised that while the stories differed slightly, there were some parallels. She had almost sold herself into slavery with Lex, and for what? So she could save her lands? Her people?

She pushed the thought away and pressed Oliver for more.

"Lionel betrayed my father. He sent my father on a fool's errand, allowing my father to believe that it was on a mission of peace, and had one his own men slit my father's throat. Then he framed my father for murder so my mother and I lost everything. Our castle, our lands. We were forced to flee our home."

Chloe had finished by this time and she was sitting with Oliver, holding his hand as he recalled those painful years following his father's death.

"My mother and I travelled to Gotham where we stayed with Lord Bruce, but when I was fourteen my mother sickened and died. Bruce told me it was because of her illness, but I think she died of a broken heart.

"Bruce allowed me to stay with him and he taught me to fight. When I was of age, I returned to Star City to seek out the truth of my father's death and I learned of Lionel's betrayal. I travelled the countryside, learning what I could about Lionel, and finally came here, determined to make Lionel pay for what he had done to my family."

"Only by that time, Lionel was dead," Chloe said softly.

"And instead you found Clark," Lois answered.

Oliver stood up, brushing the dew from his pants and held his hand out for Chloe, then Lois, helping them both to their feet. They began walking back toward the cave. Then they heard voices coming from the dense bush.

"If we don't find them, the sheriff will have our heads," one man was saying.

Lois froze and glanced at Oliver. He quickly beckoned for them both to crouch down in the bushes. Lois looked at her cousin, then at Oliver. He had a sword, and a knife, but that was all he appeared to be armed with.

They were still too far away from the cave for the others to hear, and it looked like the soldiers were heading in their direction. Lois bit her lip. She couldn't call out for fear the soldiers would hear her, and she couldn't run for the cave, not with the chance that she might lose her way.

Oliver looked at them both. He appeared to be listening.

"It sounds like there are two of them," he whispered, "but there could be more behind them."

"What are you going to do?" Chloe whispered. "You can't fight both of them."

Oliver held out his hand and Lois could finally see what he'd been whittling. It was a small arrow.

"If I can take out one, I can fight the other," he said.

"You're not going to kill them, are you?" Lois asked anxiously.

"They would kill us in a heartbeat," was Oliver's reply. "But no. If there is one thing Clark would not condone, it is cold-blooded murder. I just plan to injure him, Lois," he said.

Lois nodded. "Be careful," she told him.

With a quick nod of acknowledgement, Oliver left their shelter and disappeared in the direction of the soldiers. Lois and Chloe waited, listening hard. Suddenly there were yells, one man yelping in pain and the clash of metal. Lois wanted to stand up and try to see what was going on, but as she began to straighten up, Chloe grabbed her arm, her eyes widening.

Lois looked at her cousin, then listened. More voices. The men either were not alone as Oliver had thought or there had been other men not far behind.

"He's going to get himself killed," Lois whispered. She stood up. Chloe tried to stop her.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help him."

"Lois, you will get yourself killed!"

"I have to help him," Lois said, moving quickly through the brush and grabbing the sword she had spied on the ground.

Oliver was still fighting the first soldier as Lois turned to face the other two. She swallowed, even as they laughed.

"Going to fight us?" one of them taunted.

"I will if I have to," she said, holding the heavy sword in both hands.

She had been taught rudimentary self defence by one of the men at The Grange, but she was nowhere near strong enough to wield a sword like this. She made a few clumsy strikes at the soldiers, who just stood there laughing at her.

Lois knew they wouldn't hurt her. Lex most likely wanted her alive. But it didn't mean she was not going to give this a good try. Oliver needed someone to help him, since there was no way he could take on all three soldiers at once. She lunged again for the soldier, who gradually appeared to tire of her attempts to attack him and began fighting back, if only to disarm her.

The swords clashed and the resulting impact sent a shock through Lois. She hadn't been prepared for the way the metal clanged, or the way it would feel, and she almost dropped her own sword. She tried again to attack and the solider again defended himself. She was more prepared for the blow this time, but she had not counted on the fact that both her hands were occupied. The soldier grabbed her with his free arm, snaking an arm around her neck. Lois struggled, dropping the sword to free her arms and stamped on the man's foot. When that didn't deter him, she tried kicking his shins.

"If the sheriff didn't want you alive, my lady, I would cut your throat."

"I'd sooner die than let him touch me again," Lois returned.

Just as the soldier raised a hand, with which she assumed he was going to try to knock her out, an arrow came flying through the air. The solider screamed as the arrow pierced his palm. Another arrow came out of nowhere, hitting the next soldier in the leg, just beneath his chain mail.

Free at last, Lois moved quickly out of the way as the soldiers scrambled to get away from the arrows. She kicked out, tripping one of the men, who sprawled face first into the bushes. She felt a moment of satisfaction having at least managed to do something.

Chloe had come out of hiding and she was tending to Oliver, who had a cut just above his eye. Lois saw that Chloe had torn a piece off her dress and was using it to clean the cut as best she could.

Clark took her in his arms.

"Are you all right, Lois?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm all right."

"You should not have taken the soldier on like that," Clark scolded her gently. "You could have been killed. You should leave the fighting to us."

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" she asked him fiercely. "Why should I let you risk your life for me?"

"In truth, yes, Lois, because you are a woman. I do not need you to fight my battles for me."

"I have battles of my own and I did not ask you to fight them for me. I want to be able to defend myself."

"That will not be necessary. We will take you to Granville where you will be safe."

Lois glared at him.

"Safe? How safe can I be if the soldiers come, or if Lex learns that I am there?"

Clark's expression was one of resolution.

"I do not want to quarrel with you, Lois. It is not safe for you in the forest. You will stay in the village."

"And then what? Wait to hear news of your death? If you are going to risk your life for me, then I want to be right beside you."

"I cannot fight the soldiers or Lex if I am worrying about you," Clark told her.

Lois could see the others watching as they quarrelled, shaking their heads. She could not believe that Clark was being so stubborn about this. She pursued him as he began walking away, back along the trail to the cave. She stopped him before he could get any further.

"I am not asking you to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Clark huffed and shook his head.

"From what I just saw, I do not think so."

"Then teach me. Show me how to fight."

"No, Lois."

"Please, Clark."

"I said no."

"Why?"

Clark was silent for a few moments, looking away from her. Lois waited for his answer.

"Clark?"

"Because if you were killed, it would kill me!"

Lois heard the pain in his voice, the fear of losing her, and the love he felt for her in that moment. But she had to convince him that they were better together than apart.

"What do you think it would do to me if I had to hear from a messenger that the same had happened to you?" she said quietly.

Clark took her in his arms.

"You wouldn't, Lois, because you're stronger than me."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen your heart, Lois."

"But don't you see? We could be strong together. Please, Clark, I do not think I could bear to be apart from you. I love you."

Lois' eyes widened as she uttered those three little words. Words that she hadn't dared to speak before now. And it was true. She had been gradually falling for him from the moment they'd met, but her head and her heart had been warring against each other. She finally understood what Father Perry had told her. Sometimes the heart did know better, and her heart was telling her to never leave Clark.

It didn't matter to her if he was a peasant. All that mattered was that she loved him. That she couldn't live without him.

"Please," she said softly.

"Clark, I hate to say this, but Lois is right. She is no safer in the village than she is with us. Chloe too."

Clark turned and studied his friend. Oliver had an arm around Chloe, and he could see that neither one of them wanted to be separated either. The truth was, he couldn't bear to be apart from Lois, but he was so afraid that if he let her have her way, then he would have to watch her die.

But Oliver had a point too. Would Lois be any safer if she stayed in Granville? Especially with Lex and his soldiers combing every part of the forest searching for them. How long would it be before someone in the village gave in to the temptation of the reward and told Lex where she was?

There was only one thing to do. If Lois was so determined to learn to protect herself, then he would teach her himself.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Clark decided the best way to do this was to find an area of the forest where Lex's soldiers never dared venture. The villagers had spread word that part of the forest was populated by ghosts, and the soldiers were a superstitious lot. Of course, even the villagers knew that the 'ghosts' were none other than Clark and his friends.

Oliver took up the lead after they'd breakfasted on fresh fish and cool, clean water. Clark watched Lois as she walked beside him. She seemed excited despite the danger they were facing, her face glowing. He still had his doubts that this was the best idea, but the thought of Lois going back to Lex was something he didn't want to think about.

Chloe walked alongside Oliver, looking up at her man now and then. Clark hadn't realised the two were so close. He knew Oliver had been seeing someone in one of the villages, but he had assumed it was a peasant girl. But Chloe, at least, was more aware of the danger and had been willing to do whatever it took to help them.

When they made it to the clearing, Clark took off the belt that held his sword, removing the longbow and quiver full of arrows on his back, placing them on the ground out of the way. Lois was watching him.

"I do know how to fight you know," she told him, hands on her hips.

"I have yet to see proof," he said. "You clearly know nothing of swords."

"Well, no," she admitted. "But I have used a quarter staff," she added, nodding to the staff Arthur held.

"Show me," Clark told her as the others gathered around. "Choose your opponent."

Arthur handed Lois the staff and she held it firmly. Clark came around behind her and corrected her grip, pulling back on her shoulders to ease the tension in them.

"Who will you fight?" he asked.

Lois seemed to be looking around, sizing up every man. Then she smiled and nodded at Oliver.

"Oliver," she told him.

"No," Clark answered and she looked at him, eyebrows going up in surprise. "Oliver's the best fighter we have. He's even better than me with the quarter staff."

It was Oliver's turn to look surprised. "Did he just say something nice about me?" he asked Victor.

Lois huffed. "Fine. Then I'll fight Arthur."

"Arthur's a lot heavier than you. You're only learning to defend yourself, Lois. You won't be going out fighting soldiers."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Lois grumbled. She huffed again. "All right. Then who should I fight?"

"Bart," Oliver suggested.

Lois stared. "Bart?" she said, her voice almost squeaky. "He's ... short."

"He's also fast and smart," Clark told her. "Bart, take a staff."

"You got it boss," Bart grinned. He took Oliver's staff and faced Lois in the centre of the ring the others had made around them. "You ready?"

Lois pursed her lips and glared at him, circling him. She shifted her grip on the staff and swung. Bart countered with a block. There were cracks as each staff collided. Clark grinned. Lois would soon tire the way she was dancing around.

"You are not at a ritual dance, Lois," he called out, chuckling.

Lois ignored him and the two continued to alternately attack and block. Clark had to admit that whoever had taught Lois had taught her reasonably well. But she was still not good enough to defeat Bart. She was clearly tiring, her arms becoming achy and sore from holding up the staff. Clark signalled Bart while her back was turned to him and Bart quickly swept Lois off her feet.

The other men roared with laughter. Clark was chuckling as he helped her up and she glowered at him.

"It's not funny," she told him, shoving him. He didn't budge.

"Oh I think it is."

She growled. "Stop laughing at me, you ... you ..."

"Me what?" he grinned.

"I hate you!" she announced, turning on her heel and making as if to walk off.

Clark grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Lois lifted her hand as if to slap him and he grabbed her other arm. His lips crashed onto hers and she struggled for a few moments before letting him in. The others continued to laugh uproariously.

Lois pulled away and glared at him.

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met," she told him.

"That's not what you said earlier," he told her, smirking.

Lois turned, her long hair flying, hitting him in the face and he backed off, watching for a moment as she began walking away.

He chased after her, catching up with her a few feet away from the others, who quickly began teaching Chloe how to protect herself.

"Lois," he said.

She ignored him.

"Lois, come on, we were just having some fun with you."

"Well, I am not."

Clark ran in front of her and stopped her. "Lois," he said, holding her, coaxing her to look at him.

"No, Clark, if I am to stay here in the forest with you, then I refuse to be a burden."

"What would make you think you are a burden to us, Lois?"

"I know how it works, Clark. A woman of my station does nothing but primp and ... and look pretty for her lord. And I do not want to be one of those empty-headed girls with nothing more on their mind than marrying the highest ranking lord who will have them. When Lex asked for my hand, he promised me that I would always be able to help my people in whatever way I can. Now that I have refused him, my people are more in danger than ever and I cannot help them like this. Not if I can't protect myself. And I feel you are just humouring me," she complained.

Clark shook his head, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"Lois, I am not humouring you," he said. "And I do not think you could ever be one of those girls. Not with your passion and your fire. It is one of the things that led me to fall in love with you."

"I don't ... we never ..."

"It was not long after I saved you from the horse," he told her, sitting down on the ground and pulling her into his lap. "I was returning some money one of Lex's men had stolen from one of the priests at the abbey and you were there, talking to one of the orphaned children. There was a little boy, who had become crippled, and you held him in your arms and comforted him and did all you could to bring a smile to his face."

"You remember that?" Lois asked, incredulous.

"I remember everything about you Lois," he said softly. "I want to marry you, if you'll have me."

"Oh Clark, of course I would marry you. I don't care if your father was a peasant farmer. None of that matters to me."

"Your father would disown you though," Clark pointed out gently.

"I don't care," she said vehemently. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said.

Gently, he pushed her off his lap and got up, helping her to her feet.

"Lois, I think the best thing to do would be to teach you to use a bow and arrow. Don't get me wrong. You were taught well with a quarter staff, but Bart is better."

"Because he's fast?"

"And because he's small. Believe me, Bart's size is an advantage in a lot of ways. I can show you how to use your own strengths, and I think you'd be good with a bow and arrow."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I would never lie to you, my lady," he said.

Lois found herself a little breathless at the way he looked at her. His expression suggested something like ownership, but also – she couldn't quite explain it but it was as if the ownership was mutual. He owned her heart, but she also owned his.

Bart set up a target made from goatskin, attaching it to a tree trunk. Lois felt nervous as she took the bow in her hand.

"First," Clark told her, his breath warm against her face, "you need to string the bow."

Lois looked at the bow and the string. There was just no way she could stretch the string, or bend the bow enough. She tried anyway, her tongue poking out a little as she strained with the effort.

"Here," Clark said softly, his hand on hers.

Lois shivered involuntarily. It was almost as if his hand was burning hers as he gently guided her, helping her to tie the string to the end of the bow. There was clearly a trick to it, she thought as he let her go and the string was pulled taut.

"Now the arrow," he instructed. "Watch Bart."

Lois watched as Bart used two fingers to guide the arrow, pulling back on the string. He aimed carefully, the arrow almost resting on his cheek. Then he let fly and the arrow hit the bullseye almost dead centre.

She tried to copy Bart's exact movements, but it felt awkward in her hand and she just couldn't seem to get the right grip on it. When she let the arrow go, it went wide, narrowly missing Arthur, who was demonstrating sword play with Victor to Chloe.

"Hey!" he called out, straightening up and staring over at her.

Lois shrugged sheepishly.

"Try again Lois," Clark told her, standing behind her and guiding her hands. Again, Lois could feel his heat as he stood close to her, his touch a caress even as he helped her aim. "Breathe," he told her, gliding his hand along hers. "Relax your arms. If you hold yourself too tense, your aim will be off."

His voice was almost hypnotic as she listened to him instruct her. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper under his spell.

She pulled back on the bow, aiming at the target, letting Clark's words, Clark's touch guide her. Then she let go and the arrow hit its mark.

"You see?" he said. "You can do it."

She turned and looked at him, dropping the bow. She desperately wanted to kiss him. No, she wanted to do more than that. More than was proper for an unmarried woman. He was so beautiful, and his eyes shone with love for her.

The clash of swords brought her back to herself and she turned to watch as Oliver instructed Chloe in a sparring match with Gabriel. It looked like her cousin was enjoying herself. Her face shone with happiness as she let Oliver guide her. How long, she wondered, had Chloe been in love with Oliver?

Clark's arms were around her and she took comfort from his closeness.

"Who taught you to fight?" Lois asked.

"My father," Clark answered. "From the time I was a small child. He thought I should know how to protect myself."

"How old were you, when he died?"

For despite the situation they found themselves in, Lois herself was still fairly young. And she thought Clark was around the same age.

"Fourteen," Clark said. "I was fourteen."

Lex had killed his father six years ago, Lois thought, remembering what Clark had told Lex. So he was twenty, a year younger than her. He had been alone for so long.

She turned, her gaze searching as she put her arms around his neck. He seemed so sad and she knew he missed his family.

"Clark," she said softly.

He looked at her then and pressed his lips softly to hers. Lois opened up to him, becoming lost in his kiss as the passion grew. A firestorm was raging inside her and she wanted more. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling the evidence of his own passion.

"Lois, we can't," Clark said, and it almost seemed as if he was struggling to breathe. "Not until we're married."

"But ..."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "I want to. Believe me I want to. And I would marry you right here and right now if it was possible. But there is not a holy man in this land who would marry us."

"Why not?"

Clark smiled tightly. "Because I'm an outlaw, Lois."

She bit her lip. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Father Perry," she said. "He'd marry us."

And the more she thought about it, the more she knew it would work.

The others decided it was time Oliver and Clark, who were the best fighters, showed what they could do. Lois watched as Oliver, grinning, took a quarterstaff. She handed one over to Clark and he gave her a quick kiss before he confronted Oliver.

And the battle was on. Clark was good. There was no doubt in her mind as she watched her man. But Oliver was just a little bit better and he managed to catch Clark just above the groin with the end of the staff. That quickly brought an end to the competition.

Shooting arrows was next. Chloe joined her cousin as Clark aimed.

"I think nothing could distract you, right Clark?"

"Nothing," Clark affirmed.

The rest of the men began doing everything they could to distract Clark, from yelling to waving their hands in his side vision. But Clark fired the arrow and it hit its target.

Lois was suddenly feeling mischievous and she smiled at her cousin as Clark set up another arrow.

"I know a way," she said. She snuck up behind Clark and leaned over him, just as he aimed, blowing in his ear.

Clark seemed to give a start and the arrow went wide, narrowly missing Bart. Everyone laughed at Clark's expression. Lois quickly backed off. He looked mad.

"That was a very dangerous thing to do, my lady," he told her.

Lois gulped, then saw the sparkle in his eye. He was not too mad, she decided, but still ... She turned tail and ran. Clark laughed as he pursued her through the trees, tackling and kissing her until she was breathless.

Lois lay within the circle of his arms that night knowing there was no other place she would rather be.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Lex strode through the castle in a foul temper. His new steward was useless, trailing after him like a dog.

"So you are telling me that not only has she stayed in the forest, she has become one of them?"

"Yes, sir?"

Lex turned and grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him close to yell in his face.

"It's yes, my lord."

"Yes, my lord," the man – Lex hadn't bothered to learn his name – cowered.

Despite the fact that Sir Gabriel had turned traitor, Lex still preferred his old steward. The new one was terrified of him. He had learned that Gabriel had left the forest and was in hiding somewhere. But Lex cared little about Gabriel's whereabouts. He was more interested in the fact that the Lady Lois had joined her outlaw lover and his band.

"Send out an edict to all the villages," Lex ordered. "One hundred silver marks to the man who manages to bring me the head of The Hooded Man."

"Um, it won't do any good, my lord."

"Why not?" he asked. The man cowered behind him as he turned and sent him a vicious look.

"Well, you see, the people love him, my lord. What he takes from the rich he gives to them."

"Increase the taxes then."

But even as he gave the order, Lex knew it would do no good. The Hooded Man was a man of the people. And the people would never betray one of their own.

As for the Lady Lois, Lex thought, he at least had something else in store for her. As long as Prince Zod's plan worked.

Lex sat on his chair in the main chamber, staring out into his own little dominion. He trusted Zod less than he trusted his own men. And he trusted them very little.

One of the soldiers came in carrying what appeared to be a message.

"My lord, a message from Prince Zod."

Lex took the paper and read it quickly. It seemed that Prince Zod was bringing a 'guest'. Lex had the feeling he knew who this mysterious guest was.

"Prepare a chamber for his Highness," he ordered. "And clear the dungeon."

"What about the prisoners in the dungeon?" the guard asked.

Lex raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean they haven't starved to death yet?" Sighing, he asked how many were left.

"Three, my lord. An old man who's been a prisoner since your father's time, who's as mad as anything, a murderer and a young boy caught stealing in the market."

"I don't care what they did," Lex snapped. "Get rid of them. Cut their heads off." He waved his hand dismissively.

Lois ran through the trees, relishing the freedom of the forest. Despite the cold nights, she was always warm sleeping in Clark's arms. He always kept her close, kept her safe.

She had only really known him for a few weeks, living with him in the forest for just two, but she was so deeply in love with him it felt like they had known each other all their lives. She couldn't wait until the day they could marry, so that she could be his, in name, in law, just as she already was in heart and soul.

Clark had begun teaching her everything he knew about surviving in the forest, and she never went without. In some ways, she lived better in the forest than she had ever done at The Grange, yet she did not have to feel guilt for eating well thinking that someone else might be going without. For every bit of game they found, there was another they could share with the villagers.

And for their efforts, the villagers did everything they could to defy the sheriff's edicts. Protecting them as one would a friend. Lois smiled as she thought of a visit to one of the outlying villages just two days earlier. A small child had been injured in a fall, and Lois, with Chloe's help, had treated the little girl's injuries with care. The girl had been no more than about five years old and she had been extremely shy and unsure. But when Lois had finished tending her, the little girl had wrapped her small arms around Lois' neck and given her a little peck on the cheek. It had been just a small gesture, but it had made Lois' heart swell with love.

One day, she thought, I will be able to do more than just tend injuries. She would find some way of ending Lex's tyranny.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the rustling in the trees. The first she knew that someone was near was the arms grabbing her around the waist and picking her up. Lois squealed and heard the deep laugh.

"Clark, that is not funny!"

Clark put her down and turned her around, pressing her against the tree. Lois looked up at her tall hero, laughing breathlessly as he stole a kiss from her. Then he looked soberly down at her.

"Lois, you should know better than to go wandering in the forest alone. What if you met a forester?"

"Then I would fight him," she said, with the confidence of someone who thought they knew everything.

"You would lose. Then what would I do without you, my love?" he asked.

"But I have not met a forester," she pointed out. "And I was not wandering far from the camp."

Clark nodded, taking her point. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Us. The future."

Clark sat down on the forest floor, pulling her down to his lap, holding her close.

"And what future do you see for us?"

"A time when tyrants like Lex will be no longer," she told him. "A day when the people will be free from monsters like him."

"And where are we?" Clark asked, sounding amused, for her ambitions were lofty indeed.

"We will have our own little cottage where we will have a dozen children running around."

"A dozen?" Clark chuckled. "I'm not sure I would have the stamina for a dozen, my lady."

"Mm, all the boys would look like you. They would grow up tall and strong and handsome."

"And the girls would be as beautiful as their mother," Clark grinned, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Lois turned her head and kissed him. "Perhaps that is something we can leave to Fate to decide," she said.

"We would have to be married," he reminded her gently. "And speaking of which, I went to see Father Perry today."

"Did he agree?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, he agreed. He will come to the forest the day after tomorrow and you and I will be married."

"And Chloe and Oliver?" she added.

"Yes, he will marry them as well."

Finally, she thought. Finally she would be able to give in to the passion she felt for him.

They both looked up as Bart and Oliver joined them.

"I wondered where you two were hiding," Oliver grinned.

"Where's Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Visiting her father in Granville," Bart told them. "Arthur and Victor went with her."

"Good," Clark said. "Although I do not like how quiet it has been lately. It makes me question what plans Lex may have for all of us."

"Whatever they are, they cannot be good," Lois commented. "If I know Lex, the only reason he's so quiet is because he's planning something devious."

She had learned a lot about Lex in the past few days. Not only had Clark told her everything about how his parents had died, but she had heard the same stories from many other villages as well. In the past, when she had been with the people in the villages near The Grange, they had kept quiet. Lois wondered if it was because she and her father were people of rank and her father was close to the king, although she had never met him. Now that she was with Clark, people seemed to see her differently, yet she had not fundamentally changed her ideals.

Now that she knew the truth of Lex's activities, many of the things she had noticed in the castle became clearer. And she would like nothing more than to see Lex pay for his crimes. Hanging was too good for him. She would like to see him suffer the way he had made the people suffer. For she was sure that the king would never have issued the same edicts. From what her father had told her, King Jor-El was a fair man, although somewhat melancholy since he had lost his infant son, and he cared about the people he ruled over.

Clark helped her to her feet and they made their way to their camp. Bart and Oliver set about gathering wood for a fire and Lois sat with Clark, wrapped in the fur they slept on in the cave. She picked up a tunic she was mending for Arthur. While they all shared in these domestic duties, Lois was glad of the distraction. The tension between her and Clark was unbearable at times. All she knew was, she wanted to be with him. But he was prepared to wait until they were married.

She glanced at him beneath long lashes, noticing him watching her. He smiled coyly, making it clear he knew she was watching him too, even as he pretended to be busy gutting some rabbits they had found and killed for dinner. Clark put down the carcass and crawled over to her, leaning over her as she lifted her head. Their lips met in a tender kiss and it was all Lois could do not to fling her arms around his neck, pull him down to her and make love. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. And she could feel that Clark wanted to as well.

Suddenly there was the sound of a bird cawing, which had Lois looking up in alarm. Since it was the middle of winter, there were few birds in the forest. She looked at Clark, and he was gathering his weapons, including his bow and arrows. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her own bow and arrows the boys had made for her and they ran through the forest in the direction of the sound.

Clark almost skidded to a halt near the path and pulled her down into the shelter of the bushes. They watched, wondering what manner of person would be so deep in the forest this late in the day. They waited, listening. All was quiet, then a horse snorted. Lois glanced at Clark and he nodded. Together, they made their way toward the path, only to be beaten by Bart, who had swung down from high up in the trees on a vine, landing on his feet and threatening the newcomer with an arrow.

Oliver burst out of the bushes, holding his own arrow at the ready and Clark and Lois emerged from the other side.

The traveller smirked.

"The Hooded Man, I presume," he said. He nodded at Lois. "My lady."

Lois just looked coolly at him, while Clark glared, his expression icy.

"Tell me," he said, "what manner of man would dare travel these woods this late in the day? You are either an extremely brave man, or a foolish one."

"What manner of man would threaten another with violence just to take his purse?" the traveller returned.

"Don't," Lois warned. "He's just baiting you."

The man grinned at her. "I do like a woman who defends her man."

"Quiet," Clark growled. "Hand over your purse."

"Or what?" the man responded. "You'll kill me? Even you, my friend, would not resort to murder if there was another way."

"And that is?" Clark asked.

"A game, or if you prefer, a duel. We'll see who is the better fighter, shall we?"

Oliver, meanwhile, was moving closer to the traveller. He stared at the man's face, and his eyebrows shot up in recognition.

"Bruce?"

Lois looked at Oliver, as did Clark. And that was his first mistake. Bruce had dismounted his horse while Clark was distracted and had already pulled out his sword. Alert to the sound, Clark pulled out his own sword and with what seemed to be lightning speed, blocked Bruce's attack.

"Only a coward would attack while a man's back is turned," he hissed at the nobleman.

"Unlike you, I suppose, who faces harmless travellers with bows and arrows and calls it fighting for justice."

Bruce attacked again, and again Clark blocked.

"At least I am willing to do what I can to help those who suffer," Clark told him.

Lois watched, lips tight with anxiety as the two men began to fight in earnest. She wasn't sure what game Bruce was playing, and Oliver was clearly just as confused.

"This man is your friend?" she asked Oliver.

"Was my friend," Oliver reminded her. "I have not seen him in years."

Lois winced as Bruce hit Clark with a glancing blow on his shoulder. But his intentions were clearly not to cause harm, as it was only enough to deflect Clark's own blow.

Within a short time, it was more than obvious that Bruce was indeed the better fighter. He had Clark on his back on the ground, a sword pointed at his throat. To Lois' surprise, Bruce dropped the sword and held out a hand to help Clark up.

"You are a good fighter, I will give you that, but I'm still better."

Lois ran to Clark, checking to make sure he was not seriously wounded. Bruce looked at her steadily.

"I would not have thought it, my lady," he said, with a little bow.

Lois frowned at him. "Thought what?"

She wondered if she was going to call her a coward for choosing Clark over Lex, or for giving up what was hers.

"That a lady of your station would choose love over duty."

She bristled slightly and he shook his head.

"You misunderstand, my lady," he continued. "There is more honour in what you have done than in choosing to marry a vile criminal like Lord Luthor." He sighed. "The night is closing in and I am weary of travelling. I came to find you," he said, looking at Clark and Oliver. "We must talk."

By this time, Chloe and the others had found the camp and had started the fire. Lois allowed Clark to put his arm around her as they walked back to the camp, and was delighted to see a warm fire waiting for her, with the rabbits roasting on sticks above.

"Are you not afraid that I would take the location of your camp to the sheriff?" Bruce asked Clark as they settled around the fire.

"If you had intentions of betraying us, then you would have killed me back at the clearing," Clark told him.

Bruce smiled. "Perhaps I am attempting to lull you into a false sense of security," he answered. "Or perhaps I plan to kill you as you sleep."

"Then I will sleep with one eye open, my lord," Clark returned and Bruce laughed. "Besides," Clark continued, "finding this camp is not as easy as one might think."

"I have an excellent sense of direction," Bruce told him.

"Good thing we led you in circles then," Oliver smirked.

Lois watched as Bruce studied Clark in the darkness.

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage," he said. "You know my name, but I do not know yours. A gentleman would have, as they say, returned the favour?"

"As you pointed out, my lord, I am an outlaw. You have no need of my name."

"But surely we have met before," Bruce asked, peering at Clark's face curiously. "For I am certain I know your face from somewhere."

"I have never met you before in my life, sir," Clark said. "Unless you had reason to travel through my village when I was a boy."

"What village was this?" Bruce asked.

"Kent."

Bruce shook his head. "I have travelled far and wide, my young friend, but never to the village of Kent. But surely you have been to Metropolis?"

"No, my lord."

"Hmm," Bruce said thoughtfully. "Curious."

The conversation turned to other things while they ate, but Lois couldn't help noticing how closely Bruce was studying Clark. He caught her watching him and nodded slightly, but with a quizzical look. He asked Clark questions about his childhood. His parents. His village. And Lois wondered what Bruce was thinking.

Finally, bellies full, they all looked expectantly at Bruce. Oliver spoke up.

"Bruce, you said you were looking for us. For what reason?"

"I believe the future, your future, depends on it," Bruce said. "I have heard of a plan to take control of the kingdom. Her majesty the queen is in exile. A convent, I believe. She is protected only by the sisters there. King Jor-El too, is in great danger."

"Why?"

"I believe Prince Zod is planning his downfall. What method will be employed and when it is to take place, I do not know. But a key player in this plan is right now on his way to Smallville. To the castle."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

Bruce looked at Lois. "It is your father, my lady."


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Lois felt her heart plummet. She looked at Clark, her face draining of colour. Her father was on his way to the castle? Had he joined Lex and Zod, against his king?

Bruce clearly interpreted the thoughts running through her head.

"Do not misunderstand, my lady. Your father is not going willingly."

Oliver frowned. "Are you saying he's a prisoner?"

Bruce nodded. "Whatever nefarious plans Lex and Prince Zod have, they clearly believe that Sir Samuel, as one of King Jor-El's most trusted knights, is the key to this plan."

"We have to help him," Lois said, her expression determined.

Clark put a hand on hers. "And we will. I promise you, my love." He looked at Bruce. "I take it you have a plan?"

"Zod plans to camp overnight in a village close to the forest and leave just before dawn."

Clark nodded. It was possible Zod have never considered the idea that Clark and his men might attack them so early in the morning.

"When will this happen?" he asked.

"It takes two days to travel from Metropolis and from what my spies tell me, Zod plans to arrive at the castle the day after tomorrow."

"Then we have little time to waste. Do you know what road he plans to take?"

"The road from Granville," Bruce answered. "What will you do?"

"What we always do," Clark told him. He looked at his men. "We will need time to plan. First light tomorrow, Bart, Victor and Arthur, I want you to scout the area."

The three men nodded, knowing that Clark wanted them to find places for an ambush. Clark looked at Lois and Chloe.

"When this all happens, you two must stay here. Out of harm's way." Lois opened her mouth to argue, but Clark was firm. "I mean it, Lois. This will be dangerous and I do not want Prince Zod or his men trying to capture you."

Still, there was a niggling doubt in his mind as they bedded down for the night. He knew Lois would want to be in the thick of the action. What concerned him the most was whether Bruce was really on their side. He knew from what Oliver had told him that when the two had parted they had still been friends. But they had not spoken in years and he had to wonder what Bruce's allegiance was.

As he lay with Lois in his arms, he decided there was only one thing to do where Bruce was concerned.

At first light, right after breakfast, Arthur, Bart and Victor departed to scout out the road. Clark waited until Bruce was occupied showing Lois and Chloe a move he'd used the day before and took Oliver aside.

"He is not to leave the camp," he told his friend.

"You don't trust him either," Oliver answered in a low voice.

Clark was surprised. "I ... he is your friend."

"He was. But I have no reason to trust him any more than you, Clark. He is a lot closer to the nobility than even I. Who knows what he's heard in the kingdom. Or whose side he's on. What's your plan?" Oliver asked.

"As soon as the others return, we will plan where to ambush them."

"Zod's men will be under orders to kill on sight," Oliver reminded him.

"I know. That's why Lois and Chloe need to stay here. I don't want to take that chance."

"They won't like it. I know we all had our objections in the beginning, about the girls joining us, but they are a part of our band."

"I will not change my mind on this, Oliver. I want Lois to be safe and I cannot do what needs to be done if I am worried about her safety. You feel the same way about Chloe."

"I do. I'm also not willing to face her anger." Oliver smiled wryly.

"Neither am I," Clark answered with a shake of his head. "We are supposed to be married tomorrow."

"And both of them will have our heads if we fail."

Clark glanced at Bruce, who seemed to be watching them.

"There's something else I need you to do. In case the plan fails."

"What makes you think the plan will fail?" Oliver asked with a shrug.

"Just listen," Clark told him, turning away from Bruce and outlining the plan to his friend. Oliver nodded, listening carefully.

Some time later, the others returned with the information Clark needed. They discussed the plan long into the afternoon, going over every little detail, finishing over a meal as the sun was setting. Clark noticed that Bruce was paying close attention to the plan, but there was little he could do. He did wonder why Bruce was sticking around but decided it was a good thing.

Lois made sure their weapons were sharp as they prepared to leave to meet the caravan. She had been quiet most of the day and Clark understood she was not happy at being forced to stay behind. But he had made his feelings clear on the subject. Oliver had offered to stay behind, making it sound as if he wasn't there to keep an eye on Bruce, or the girls, although that had been part of Clark's alternate plan.

Just as they were about to set off, Clark took Lois aside. She refused to look at him.

"Lois, I know you're upset with me, but please trust me when I say that I'm doing this to keep you safe. Besides, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Watch Bruce. I know Oliver is staying, but he and Bruce are ... were friends, and ..."

"You're worried that Bruce might use that against Oliver." She nodded. "You don't trust him, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I will do as you ask," she said softly. "Just promise me that you'll come back to me safely."

Clark couldn't promise her that. He had a bad feeling about this mission, but he didn't want to worry her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she clung to him.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she returned.

Clark tried not to think about leaving her alone as he began walking with the others to the road to Granville. Arthur patted his shoulder.

"She will be all right," he said, trying to be reassuring.

Clark nodded. "I know. Come on. We have a long walk ahead of us."

It felt like hours before they reached the spot the trio had decided would be a good place to ambush the soldiers. Clark felt his nerves on edge as he lay in wait, weapons at the ready. The darkness swallowed them whole and they were each reliant on their hearing.

"When do you think ..." Bart began and was immediately shushed by the others.

They'd been over this several times. Clark had emphasised the point that they needed total silence so as to hear the caravan coming through the forest. He had estimated that the soldiers would be coming through just before dawn, if Bruce had been correct about Zod's plans. Still, he wondered if Bruce was either lying or mistaken as time passed with no sign of them.

And suddenly, they heard the sounds of horses in the distance. Quickly, but quietly, with the ease of years of living in the forest, they made their way down to the path. There was one carriage lit with torches, giving the soldiers escorting it just enough to see where they were going in the grey early morning light.

Each of the four men pulled the soldiers from their horses, giving them little time to react. Clark quickly managed to knock out the first soldier and pulled out his sword to fight another. Bart, Arthur and Victor made short work of their own battles. Clark fought his way along the path to the carriage, which was being driven at almost breakneck speed along the path, the wheels creaking and bouncing from the rough terrain.

Knowing his men were well skilled in their fighting, Clark was confident he could leave them to finish off the soldiers, while he grabbed one of the horses and climbed on, riding at speed to pursue the carriage. He caught up, then nudged his horse ahead, turning so the carriage was forced to stop or hit him. With an alarming crack as an axle broke, the driver brought the carriage to a halt and Clark rode up, making sure his hood was covering his face, and flung open the door, weapon at the ready.

"Well," a voice drawled. "The Hooded Man. I have been waiting for this moment."

Clark stared in dismay at the two soldiers in the carriage, crossbows aimed at his heart. And at the bearded man smirking at him. His worst fears were realised. It had been a trap after all.

Lois found herself pacing anxiously as time wore on and there was still no sign of Clark and the others. She looked at Chloe and Oliver. Neither one of them had been able to sleep, concerned for their friends. Bruce looked just as concerned, but she wondered if he was just acting.

"Where are they?" she asked Oliver, who looked up at her with an expression of what could only be sympathy. "They should have returned by now. The sun is high."

"Clark would do everything in his power to return to you," Oliver said. "I know he would."

Lois wasn't very reassured. Oliver sighed and went back to working on a new tunic, but he looked up again, his expression registering alarm.

Arthur, Bart and Victor came crashing through the trees. Lois stared at them.

"Where's Clark?" she asked.

Bart stared at her, his face pale.

"He's not here?"

"He's not with you?"

"We got separated."

The truth dawned on all of them at the same time. Clark had been captured.

Oliver turned and glared at Bruce. "You led him into a trap!" he snarled. "I thought you were my friend." He dropped what he'd been doing and grabbed Bruce by the collar.

"Oliver, I did not know. The story must have been false."

"I don't believe you," Oliver said, taking his dagger and holding it to Bruce's throat.

Bruce looked at him, his eyes a startling blue as he guessed Oliver's intention.

"Oliver, please believe me when I say that I did not do this. The story came from one of the villages in my domain and was passed to me by my servants. I swear to you on the graves of my parents that I would not lie to you. I would not betray you."

Lois pulled at Oliver's arm. "Oliver, I think he's telling the truth."

Oliver relented. But his expression showed he still didn't completely trust his old friend.

"I can help you," Bruce said.

"Clark's as good as dead," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"No," Lois said. "I'd know if he was dead. And I don't think Lex would kill him."

"But if Zod is the one who has captured him ..." Chloe argued.

Lois was so certain, though, that Lex would never allow Clark to be killed, not if it meant getting her back.

Lex stared at Zod.

"You mean you have captured the outlaw? How? When my men have tried for years."

"Ignoring the incompetence of your men, Lex, it was simple. I let it be known through the villages that I was bringing Sir Samuel along the Granville road, when in truth ..."

"You had him brought another way," Lex finished.

Sir Samuel had arrived at the castle under heavy guard the night before, and was now in his 'quarters' in the dungeon.

"So where is the outlaw now?" Lex asked.

"My men are bringing him in now," Zod smirked, turning to the sound of a clatter of footsteps on the stone stairs.

Two men held another, manacles around his wrists, linked by a heavy chain, forcing him down the steps and into the chamber. He struggled against his guards and if it had not been for the manacles, he might have succeeded in throwing them off, for he was much taller than the two men. His head was covered in a burlap sack.

The two guards manhandled him against the stone wall, forcing his arms above his head and hooking the chain up. Lex smirked in satisfaction as the burlap sack was removed, revealing Clark. He was gagged with a dirty piece of rag.

"The Hooded Man," he said. He turned and glanced at Zod, who had an odd expression on his face. Lex frowned. "Something wrong, your Highness?"

Zod gave a start, then turned his gaze on Lex.

"No. Why should there be anything wrong?" He strode toward the chair Lex normally sat on and sprawled casually.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Lex asked.

"Hang him," Zod said, his voice giving a strange quaver. Lex had the impression that Zod was extremely angry about something. But what that was, he didn't dare ask.

"I have a better idea, my lords."

Lex turned and stared at the newcomer, frowning.

"Lord Bruce?" he asked.

Bruce strode into the chamber, glancing briefly at Clark, who glowered at him, then knelt at Prince Zod's feet, kissing the ring on his little finger.

"Your Highness."

"What brings you to Smallville?" Zod asked, waving his hand for Bruce to sit at the long table.

"I believed I could help, my lord. Of course, I have heard the stories of the outlaws in the forest. I felt they needed to be stopped."

"Really?" Lex said sceptically as he sat opposite Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "My lords, I fear that one day these outlaws will cause the villagers to rise up against your authority. The king himself is much too soft. These peasants need to learn the hard way that rebellion will not be tolerated."

He turned and looked at Zod.

"I heard that you were bringing the king's most trusted solider here. And now that his daughter has joined this outlaw scum ..." His expression was filled with scorn and derision as he looked at Clark, who Lex imagined was mouthing words of bitter hatred. "What better way to persuade Sir Samuel to see your way of things, and teach the peasants a lesson at the same time." Bruce smirked.

Zod smiled nastily. "If only others could see things your way, my lord," he answered.

"So where is Sir Samuel?" Bruce asked casually.

"The dung ..." Lex started to answer, then thought better of it. Too late, however, as the damage was done.

"Well, I'm sure that will help him appreciate his position," Bruce said with a chuckle. "And what do you plan to do with him?" he asked, nodding in Clark's direction.

"I venture you have something in mind?" Zod said.

"Indeed," Bruce answered. "You want all the outlaws, then I would suggest keeping him alive for the time being. Once the rest of their little band realise you have their leader prisoner, they will attempt to rescue him."

"Giving us the opportunity to capture them all," Lex smirked. "I like it."

Bruce walked through the castle grounds, attempting to appear as if he was casually exploring. As he began walking past the gatehouse, he ducked behind the wall. Zod was talking angrily to someone.

"You swore on your lifeblood that the boy was dead."

"I thought he was, my lord," the man was protesting. "I swear to you I left the child for dead."

"Then who is that presently chained to the wall?"

"I do not know what you mean, sire."

"Imbecile!" Zod growled. "I should have your head for this."

Bruce frowned. He wasn't sure what it meant, yet. But clearly Clark's appearance concerned Zod. Bruce kept walking, returning to the main chamber. He glanced at Clark, who stared back at him.

There was no more time, Bruce thought.

"Bruce?"

He turned at Lex's voice. With him was another man, much older, who appeared travel worn, his face puffy and seeming bruised.

"Sir Samuel," Bruce nodded.

"Lord Bruce. What brings you here?"

Bruce didn't answer, distracted by Zod re-entering the castle.

"As you can see, Sir Samuel, I have the leader of the outlaws."

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me?" Sir Samuel asked.

Zod cocked an eyebrow at him. "Surely you must have learned by now that your daughter has taken up with this criminal?"

"My daughter must have had her reasons."

"Reasons which could cost her her life," Lex told the king's soldier. "Unless, of course, you co-operate with us."

"And do what?"

"Convince the king to abdicate," Zod told him. "Turn the kingdom over to me, without bloodshed and I can end this civil war. Bring peace to our land."

"Peace that comes with a price, my lord," Sam sneered. "And I would never betray my king."

"Not even when that price is your daughter's head?" Lex said smoothly.

Sam glowered at them. Bruce watched as the man struggled with the thought of his daughter's life being used as a bargaining tool in this manner. But he remained silent, watching the shadows grow.

Sam was wavering, torn between his loyalty to his king and his love for his daughter. And that love was winning.

There were yells from the top of the stairway and a guard fell. Lex rose to his feet, grabbing a sword from the nearest guard as the next guard fell with a clatter to the ground.

"What?" Lex asked, but the question was answered by the appearance of the two men at the top of the stairs, both holding long bows. They descended the stairs quickly, followed by two more men, and the two women.

"How did you get in here?" Zod growled.

"You'd be surprised, your Highness," Oliver growled back. He nodded his head to Lois, who had a bunch of keys in her hands. She quickly moved to unlock Clark's manacles.

Guards, hearing the commotion, ran from the guardroom and were quickly set upon by three of the men. Oliver, meanwhile, was aiming his arrow at Zod.

"You fool!" Zod snarled. "Do you really think this changes anything?"

"It changes everything," Clark answered. He had grabbed a sword.

Lex charged, attacking with as much strength as he could muster. The two men were evenly matched in skills. The clashing of swords echoed through the chamber.

Bruce began to move quietly, trying to make it look as if he was keeping out of harm's way. Instead, his way was barred by Chloe, who was holding a dagger. She looked at him steadily, then turned.

"I suggest you order the men to put their weapons down, your Highness," she said. "Or Lord Bruce here will be the first of you to shed blood."

"You would not dare woman!" Zod sneered.

"Maybe she wouldn't," Oliver told him, moving to take Chloe's place. "But I would. Lois, Chloe, take Sir Samuel and go."

The two girls nodded, helping the soldier to stand and letting him lean on them as they led him away.

Clark and Lex were still fighting, neither one of them gaining the advantage. It was only when Zod gave the order for all the men to drop their arms that Lex dropped his own sword. Oliver held his dagger at Bruce's throat, his gaze on Zod and Lex. Clark backed away, still holding his sword aloft, then turned to go up the steps.

"You all right?" Oliver asked. Clark nodded. Oliver tightened his grip on Bruce's arm. "You're coming with us."

Still with his weapon on Bruce, Oliver led the way through the castle to the secret passageway they had used to enter the castle. He had no doubt that the passage would never be able to be used again, but it had worked for them this time. The guards watched in fear as they passed, unwilling to sacrifice Bruce's life for the outlaws.

By the time they reached the forest, it was late in the day. Clark turned on Bruce.

"You betrayed us!" he growled, reaching as if to grab Bruce by the throat.

"No, Clark!" Lois cried out. "Bruce didn't know it was a trap. And he helped us get you back."

Clark was still angry, but Lois quickly told him Bruce's plan to get into the castle, where he would use the time to find a way for the others to get inside without attracting the guards outside.

"Why do you think there were only a few guards?" Bruce pointed out.

Clark conceded that point. "I still don't trust you," he said.

"You wouldn't be alive if you trusted easily," Bruce answered. "I learned something curious, though. Zod knew you. He recognised you."

Clark shook his head. "That is not possible. I have never met Prince Zod."

"No, I am sure there was something. I overheard Zod talking to one of his men. Something about an infant being killed."

"I don't know what that means," Clark answered.

"Nor do I," Bruce said. "Perhaps only Zod has that answer."


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

The matter was not settled, but neither of them could think of a way to solve the riddle. Meanwhile, Clark had other things on his mind. He was supposed to be getting married that day.

He looked at Lois, and she looked away. He realised she was upset as she began walking away from him and he caught up with her.

"Lois," he said gently.

"I'm mad at you, Clark. We were supposed to ... and you get yourself captured!"

"I know you're upset, but, we can still ..."

Lois shoved him. "You could have been killed, Clark."

"I know," he said, pulling her close and hugging her. "I know. I'm sorry. I never want to be parted from you, Lois, you know that. I just ... I knew something wasn't right, but I had to go."

She looked up at him, eyes widening.

"What do you mean, you knew? How could you know?"

"I just ... had a bad feeling."

Lois punched him in the shoulder.

"Clark, I swear if you ever do that to me again, I'll ..."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

Lois made a face at him. "You're fortunate I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Come on," he said, taking her hand. "I think we need to talk to your father."

Bart, Victor and Arthur had gone to check the paths, ensuring the soldiers from the castle had not followed them, while Oliver and Bruce sat talking quietly with Chloe. Sir Samuel had been resting.

Sam looked ill and exhausted. The years of fighting had taken their toll on him. As well as his brief imprisonment by Zod. Lois wanted to know how it happened.

"I was sent a message," her father explained, "asking me to meet with one of the prince's men. It appeared they set up a trap for me."

"What did they want?" Oliver asked.

"Zod wants the king to abdicate in his favour. Since it's believed the king has no heirs." But he was staring at Clark as he said it.

"Why do you say it like that?" Bruce asked. "It's 'believed'."

"I am sure you know of the story, my lord. Twenty years ago King Jor-El and Queen Lara had a son. A boy born with green eyes and hair as black as night. Jor-El had decided when the boy was old enough, he would abdicate in his son's favour. But when the infant was three months old, he was kidnapped. Zod offered to send out searchers to find the boy and bring him back, but his men returned with news that the boy was dead and they had buried the body."

Bruce looked thoughtful.

"Zod was talking to someone at the castle. About a child."

"It is well known that Zod has long been envious of King Jor-El and that he wants the throne for himself. It is not inconceivable to think that he had the child kidnapped and murdered."

"But what if he wasn't?" Bruce argued. "What if that child was still alive?"

Clark frowned at him, puzzled. "What are you suggesting, Bruce? That I might be ... what is the child's name?"

"Kal-El," Sir Samuel told him.

"You said it yourself, Clark," Oliver began. "Your parents found you and took you in when you were just a baby."

"That means nothing. It is not possible that I could be the missing prince."

"Zod seemed to recognise you," Bruce told him. "Remember?"

"It proves nothing. I could just be a relative."

Sam shook his head. "I have only known the king as he is now. I do not remember him when he was your age, so I do not know. But you do bear a resemblance to him."

They let the matter drop as Sam turned to his daughter.

"Now what is this I hear about you taking up with them?"

"It's true, Father," Lois told him, looking anxious. "Father, I ..."

Sam smiled wearily. "When I first learned you were to marry Lex, I thought it was for the best. It was a political match and despite my misgivings, I believed Lex would take care of you. Now I know that he would never have given you what you needed. Lois, my dear, you have always been a stubborn child." He raised his hand as she began to object. "You got that from me, I'm afraid. But you have always known what you wanted and I can see that what you want is with Clark here. Whether he is this missing prince or not, I think it matters little to both of you. It would not be fair of me to tell you to choose another, someone 'safer', when I chose your mother for the same reasons you have chosen Clark. Because I did love your mother. Very much. And I see her in you, every day. While I worry that your life will be fraught with danger, I can see that any objections would go unheeded."

"Father?"

"I'm giving my blessings to your marriage, Lois, but understand this, Clark, if you hurt her I will hunt you down."

Clark smiled. "Yes sir."

"Speaking of which."

They looked around to see Bart standing in the clearing with Father Perry beside him. The priest was grinning.

"Well, looks like we have a wedding. Or two," he winked at Oliver and Chloe.

Lois gasped. "Chloe," she said, getting up and grabbing her cousin's hand. They both dashed off to the cave.

Clark looked at Oliver and Bruce with a quizzical expression.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Beats me."

Sam just grinned. "Son, let me give you a piece of advice. You will never understand women, no matter how much you try."

The men began preparing, knowing there was not a more perfect setting than the clearing in the forest. Here, under the eyes of God, both Oliver and Clark would join with their brides. The air was crisp and cool, but the sun had been bright that day and the ground seemed to be untouched by winter's harsh bite.

The sun was just beginning to set and the sky had slowly turned a shade of orange that Clark thought was the most beautiful sunset he'd ever seen. It seemed that God or Fate was smiling down on them and the two marriages.

Both he and Oliver stood underneath a bower of trees, facing Father Perry, while their friends stood alongside them to be witnesses. Gabriel, who had returned from Granville for the occasion, stood with Sam, letting the other man lean on him a little. All that was left now was for the girls to return from wherever they had run to.

Clark looked nervously at Oliver, wondering where the girls had got to, when that question was answered. He turned at the sound of their voices and his mouth was suddenly dry. His heart skipped a beat and he forgot how to breathe for a moment as he looked at his lady. She was incredibly beautiful in a long white gown that was tied just below her bosom and fell in a long flowing skirt. Her long hair was loose and appeared softly curled.

Chloe was wearing something of similar fashion but in a slightly different style that suited her curvier figure. Clark could sense his friend taking in a sharp breath as he looked at his bride and he glanced at him. Oliver was dazed, a little smile on his face.

Lois took her father's arm and he walked with her to join Clark, while Chloe walked with her father behind them. Clark smiled, full of love as he watched Lois walk toward him.

Father Perry smiled and bid them turn toward him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God and these witnesses to join these couples in holy matrimony. I shall begin with Lois and Clark. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Sam said quietly, kissing Lois on the cheek as he lifted Lois' hand from his arm and placed it in Clark's hand.

"And now Oliver and Chloe. Who gives this woman?"

Sam smiled proudly. "I do," he said, kissing his daughter on the cheek and handing her over to Oliver.

Each couple listened as the priest prayed in Latin, blessing both marriages, making the sign of the cross in front of them as he did so.

Clark watched Lois expression as the ceremony continued. He forgot to listen to the words, only giving his answers when prompted by a nudge from Oliver, who chuckled softly. But Clark's eyes were only for his beautiful bride.

The setting sun had finally turned the sky almost purple, bathing their faces in an unearthly glow, but Clark had never seen Lois look more beautiful.

"By the power vested in me, in the presence of God, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Lois threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her gently amid catcalls and whistles from his friends. He saw Oliver and Chloe doing the same thing in the corner of his eye.

"Will you join us for a celebration Father?" Lois asked.

"Thank you, my lady, but I must return to the abbey." He winked at her. "I am glad to see that you finally listened to your heart, my lady."

Lois grinned back at him. "As am I," she said, laughing happily.

The celebration began with the boys producing a deer they had managed to find and kill. They all ate heartily until their stomachs groaned.

Oliver and Chloe slipped away not long after they had eaten and Clark knew they were heading to a small cottage Oliver had helped build in the nearby village. The villagers, hearing of the impending nuptials, had offered them the bed for the night, since it was their first night together as a married couple.

Clark looked at Lois. His wife. He could hardly believe it was true. That she was really his. But as she smiled at him with love in her expression, he knew it was no dream. No lie.

He helped her up, telling his friends to look after the camp for the night. Then he took Lois' hand and they began walking through the darkness.

"Aren't you afraid we'll get lost?" Lois asked, without even knowing where it was he was taking her.

"I know these woods well, Lois," he said.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I like surprises," she said with a little giggle.

"You will love this one," he told her, holding her close.

A short while later, they reached the edge of the forest and the remains of what was once a small village. Clark led the way to a cottage.

"We shelter here sometimes when the weather is bad," he said as he set about lighting candles.

"What is this place, Clark? Where are all the people?"

Lois was looking around, her eyes wide.

"This is your village isn't it," she said, the truth slowly dawning on her. "This is where you grew up."

"Yes. I wanted our wedding night to be special, Lois, and this was the only place I could think of to take you." He took her in his arms. "I think my parents would have loved you."

She kissed him softly. "I think I would have loved them," she answered.

She gasped as Clark suddenly swept her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He had prepared the cottage for just this moment. As soon as Lois had accepted him, he had known that this was where he wanted to take her.

He laid her gently on the bed, kissing her with a kiss that was soft yet passionate. Lois clung to him, her lips seeking more.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"You are so beautiful, Lois," he whispered against her lips.

"Oh, Clark," she sighed. "I want to be with you so much."

"I know, I know," he said, shushing her.

They slowly stripped each other and Clark could not help sitting back to admire her beautiful body. He had only ever seen a woman naked once before and it was not in an intimate setting such as this. The woman had been no beauty either.

Lois looked up at him, shivering a little, and he caressed her, brushing her hair from her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm a little, um, nervous," she said. "I've never ..."

"I know," he said. "Neither have I."

She looked a little surprised.

"Never?"

"Never," he affirmed. "I never wanted to, until I saw you."

"I love you Clark," she said.

"I love you, Lois," he returned, kissing her again, laying over her, careful not to press his weight down on her.

Lois wound her body around his, holding him close as he made love to her, delighting in the soft sighs and small moans she made as he brought her to the heights of arousal. When he could bear his own arousal no more, he slid slowly and gently into her, conscious of the way her body tensed around him. She cried out in pain, but still begged him to go on and her cries became quiet moans of pleasure, building to a crescendo until she was quiet once again, her body shuddering through its release.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, only to wake and make love again a few hours later, declaring their love for each other over and over.

They were woken in the harsh light of dawn by the sound of footsteps outside the little house. Lois opened her mouth to say something and he put a finger on her lips, listening. He looked down at her.

"Get dressed," he whispered, getting up from the bed and pulling on his clothes. He picked up his sword, drawing it and moving to the outer doorway, glancing back quickly at Lois, who was dressing as quickly and as quietly as she could.

Sword at the ready, he waited until the footsteps paused outside the door, then pounced.

"It's just me!" Bart cried out.

"Bart, you know better than that. Next time, call out a warning!"

"Sorry," Bart answered. "I thought you would still be sleeping."

"What is so important that you had to come so early?" Clark asked, glowering at his friend.

"Father Perry. He sent a message with one of the novices."

Lois came out, frowning.

"What's in the message?" she asked.

Bart looked pale. "It's the convent," he said. "The one where the queen was staying. It was attacked."

"What?"

"The queen has disappeared!"


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

"Where is the novice now?" Clark asked.

"At the camp."

"Good. We need to talk to him." Clark took his wife's hand and they quickly made their way back through the forest to the camp.

The young man was pacing nervously, but whether it was from the presence of the outlaws or the situation, they weren't sure. He looked up when Clark approached.

"What's your name?" Clark asked kindly.

"James, sir," he said.

The novice was an earnest looking young man, probably about Clark's age, with fine reddish hair and freckles.

"James, I'd like to hear what happened."

"I only heard about it from the sisters themselves. Some men came to the convent, demanding to see the queen. They ..." James leaned forward. "They were dressed like yourselves, sir."

Clark glanced at Lois, who looked concerned. It sounded almost as if someone was trying to frame Clark and his men for the attack. Which could only mean one thing. Lex or Zod had to be behind it. Given what Clark had learned in the last day about himself there was only one reason why they would attack the queen. To stop her from learning the truth.

"Please go on," he said gently.

"The sisters told me that they feared for the queen, so they bade her leave the convent rather than meet with the men. The sisters told the visitors that the queen had left the convent and they became angry. Two of the sisters were killed."

Clark closed his hand in a fist. If he found these men, he decided, he would not hold back.

"Do you know where the queen went?" Lois asked.

"No, my lady," James said, glancing at her and bowing slightly. "But the men left in haste."

"Thank you, James," Clark said quietly.

He turned to his men. "What say you?" he asked.

"We need to find her," Oliver said. "She may be trying to get to Metropolis. Or she may try to get to Smallville."

"If she goes to the castle, Lex or Zod will kill her," Lois answered.

"She may believe she has no other option," Bruce commented. "And if James here is right about the men who attacked, she may think they were outlaws."

Clark glanced at the older man. It seemed that Bruce was on the same wavelength. He turned back to James.

"Thank you," he said, "for coming to tell us."

"You help a lot of people, sir," James told him. "When I was younger, you stopped a soldier from beating me."

Clark smiled. "I'm glad I could be of help to you. You must return to the abbey. And please tell Father Perry we are grateful."

"God be with you sir, and your lady."

He turned and said the same to the other men before leaving the forest.

Clark looked at the others.

"My guess is, the queen will be trying to get to Smallville. Which means she will be coming through the forest. She may have tried to shelter somewhere overnight. Spread out. Take your weapons and find her. If the men are Lex's soldiers, then they will not stop until they find her. Until they kill her."

He then looked at Bruce. "Bruce, do you think you can recognise the man you saw talking to Zod yesterday?"

"I can," Bruce affirmed.

"Good. Find him and bring him here. I need to talk to him as well. We must know the truth of what happened with Kal-El and only he will have those answers."

Bruce nodded. He didn't seem to be too concerned with Clark giving orders, despite the fact that he outranked all of them. He set off immediately.

Sam approached Clark.

"I would like to help," he said.

But Sam still looked bruised and weary. Clark decided to let him down gently.

"Thank you, sir, but the best thing you can do is rest. You are still weak and injured."

"I will be returning to Granville," Gabriel told him. "I can take Sam with me. He will be able to rest there."

"Good idea, uncle," Lois said. She looked at her father, whose lips were set in a stubborn line. "Father, please. Clark is right. You need to rest. We will search for the queen."

Sam looked at her, then kissed her cheek. "You are right, of course, my dear. As is your husband."

Clark took Lois' hand.

"Come on," he said softly. "I have no doubt the queen will have begun travelling as soon as it was light."

They began walking through the forest, keeping to the more well-known paths. It was just a theory, Clark thought, but he knew Queen Lara would have realised that Metropolis was too far away, especially if she thought she was being pursued by criminals. He just hoped his theory was right.

The convent where the queen had been staying was half a day away on horseback, and more than a day on foot. It was just a question of how she had escaped, if she had managed to escape at all. His worst fear was that the men had already found her and done something to her.

He found himself thinking about the revelations he'd heard the day before. He wondered if there was a chance he was this prince, this Kal-El. It would certainly explain much, especially with how his parents had found him. Clark had to admit when his mother had told him the truth of his parentage, he had been curious about his real parents. Why they had left him.

He talked to Lois about this as they walked through the forest. Lois held his hand but made no comment until he had talked it all out.

"Clark, none of that matters to me," she said quietly. "It's not about whether you are a prince, or not, because I love you for the man you are."

Clark smiled at her. She always knew the right thing to say. He stopped walking and turned to kiss her, when the sound of a bird cawing drew his attention.

"That's Oliver," he said.

"How do you know?" Lois asked.

"Trust me, I know," he smiled. "Come on. He's found something."

Oliver 'cawed' again and they ran in the direction of the sound. When Oliver saw them, he quickly signalled for them to get down amongst the trees. As they watched, two people on horseback rode slowly along the trail.

The others joined them from the other side of the trail, ready to stop the riders. But just as they began to step out, men on horseback came galloping behind the other two. The first two looked around, one of them giving a little scream, making it clear it was a woman, and they both began galloping away. But it was easy to see that neither one of them were experienced riders and they could not handle the horses.

Clark signalled for the others to go down and stop the pursuit. Lois and Chloe went to stop the horses. Swords clashed as the men leapt off their horses and began fighting Clark and his men. Another tried to get to the women, attacking with a sword, but Clark's lessons had paid off as Lois and Chloe were able to fight him off easily.

One of the other women fell off her horse, where she was set upon by two of the pursuing men. The other tried to turn her horse to help her companion, but lost control. The horse reared with a whinny and she fell. Just in time, Clark was there to catch her.

Outnumbered by the outlaws, the men took off into the woods, but not before Bart managed to rip something off one of the tunics.

Clark helped the older woman down to the ground.

"Easy, my lady," he said.

"Oh, thank you," she sighed.

Clark looked at her. She had been wearing a headscarf which had fallen off in the chase. She had long blonde hair which had been tied back in a knot, which was also askew. She appeared to be in her late forties, or perhaps older. She had clearly once been a woman of great beauty, but the years had not been kind to her.

She blinked up at him. "Jor-El?" she asked. "No, how can that be?"

"My name is Clark, my lady."

"Oh. I am sorry. You look like someone else."

Oliver and the others approached quietly. "The men have taken off into the woods," Bart said. "I tore this from one of them."

"Those men came to the convent," the blonde said, struggling to sit up. Clark gently quieted her, then took the item from Bart. It was a seal. One of Lex's.

"This proves it," he said. "Lex's men were the ones who attacked the convent."

The woman frowned. "Why would the sheriff attack the sisters?"

"I think we can answer that, my lady," Lois said. "Or perhaps I should say, your Majesty?"

The blonde looked at her, then looked away.

"I did not think you recognised me," she said, her face colouring a little.

"I didn't," Lois answered. "But we knew you were sheltering at the convent. And I assumed ..."

"You assumed right, my dear," the queen smiled.

Clark examined her briefly and saw a spot of blood on her dress.

"You're hurt, your Majesty. We'll take you to our camp so we can tend your wounds."

"You are very gracious, Clark," she said, "but I do not want to trouble you."

"It is no trouble, my lady," he smiled. He looked at the others. "What about her companion?"

Oliver shook his head. "She's dead. One of the soldiers killed her."

"Alicia," Lara whispered. "My lady –in-waiting."

"We will arrange a proper burial for her," Clark promised. "Can you walk?" He helped her to her feet, but she cried out in pain when she put her weight on her right foot.

"No, I am sorry."

Clark ordered Victor to grab one of the horses and he boosted her up onto the horse's back. Lois climbed up behind her to help her guide the horse. Alicia's body was placed on the back of the other horse. They walked back to the camp quietly.

Clark helped Lara down once they reached the clearing, lowering her to the ground. He glanced at Lois, who grabbed makeshift bandages and the gourd they used for drinking water. Together, they tended the queen's wounds.

He checked her ankle. It was swelling. Lara gasped when he touched it.

"I don't think it's broken," he said, "but you will need to rest it for a day or two."

Lara was studying him. "Who are you?" she asked. "And why do you look so familiar?"

"I am just Clark," he smiled. "The sheriff calls us outlaws."

"You are the Hooded Man?" she asked tentatively. "I have heard about you. You take money from the rich to help the poor. But you take nothing for yourself?"

"I need very little, my lady," he said. "All I need is here in this forest."

"Oh. You remind me of my husband," she said. "He is the kindest, bravest man I know."

Lois sat beside her. "Earlier, when you saw Clark, you called him Jor-El."

Lara looked at her. "Yes. Clark looks like Jor-El did when he was younger. Oh, he was handsome, so handsome."

"Where is he now?"

"Still fighting, I believe."

"Why were you staying at the convent?" Clark asked.

"I feared for my life. There was talk at the castle of a plot to kill Jor-El and I feared I would be next."

"How did you come to be in the forest?" Lois asked gently.

"When the men came to the convent, the sisters told us it would be safer if we left. So we found our way to the nearby village. A family there was kind enough to give us shelter for the night and we planned to make our way to the sheriff in the morning. But then the men came, searching the village."

"So you escaped?" Clark said.

"And they pursued us. I am grateful to you, Clark, and ..." She smiled shyly. "I do not believe I know your name," she added, looking at Lois.

"My name is Lois, your Majesty. I am Clark's wife."

Clark sent her a tender look and the queen spotted it. "Oh, I see," she said with a little tinkling laugh. "I am sorry if I have caused you trouble."

"Nonsense, your Majesty," Lois smiled. "We were happy to help."

Oliver and the others returned from burying Alicia.

"We gave her a good burial," Chloe said, sitting down. "I am sorry, your Majesty."

"'Tis no greater sorrow to lose a dear friend than it is a child. Alicia was not just my friend. She was family."

They left the queen to her thoughts. Chloe and Lois stayed with her to make sure she was comfortable.

"She's not safe here," Clark said. "They came after her in the village. They'll send men to the forest."

"What do you suggest we do?" Victor asked.

"I do not know," Clark admitted.

"Maybe Bruce has some answers," Oliver said. He frowned at the other man with him. "Is this Zod's man?"

Clark nodded. "I believe so. I saw him in the castle." He went forward to greet Bruce, but the man got there first, falling to his knees.

"Forgive me, sire," he said.

Clark frowned at him. Sire? The man continued to prostrate himself, begging forgiveness. Clark looked at Bruce, who scratched at his upper lip.

"He has been doing that since he saw me in the town."

"Where was Zod?"

"Gone to Metropolis. There were rumours in the town that the king has returned from the north to find the house in disarray."

It appeared the king had returned, only to learn of what had been going on in his absence. If he learned that Zod was behind the various plots, his life might be endangered too.

"Sire," the man said. "Zod plans to force the king to abdicate, claiming that the king is no longer fit to rule."

"And if Zod takes the throne ..." Clark mused. "Tell me what you know about Zod's plans."

"My liege, it was twenty years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday. When you were born, Zod was enraged, filled with jealousy. He claimed the throne should have been his, and it was only by fortune's hand that it went to Jor-El instead. Zod plotted with the king from the north, forcing a civil war between our two nations. He had hoped, my liege, that the war would force Jor-El to give up his throne, but then there was you. If Jor-El abdicated, or was killed, the throne would be yours. Zod could have become Prince Regent, but he wanted it all. So he ordered me to take you away from the palace and kill you."

"Are we supposed to be grateful that you did not?" Oliver asked, glowering.

"No, my lord. I am a coward for the part that I played, but I am also a God-fearing man, my lord, and I feared that God would strike me down if I should murder an innocent baby. So I left you beside the river and hid, hoping that someone might come along. And they did. When I saw the lady Martha, I could see that she loved you instantly. I remember her name, because her husband's name was the same as mine, my liege," he said, looking at Clark again. "She was very beautiful with the hair the colour of a sunset. They took you away and I was saved. I returned to the palace and told Zod you were dead. I thought if he knew you were alive, he would kill not only you and I, but the people who became your mother and father."

Clark held his breath. So it was true. He was Kal-El! He sank down to his knees, barely able to feel his friends' hands on his back, supporting him. John again looked at him, remorse in his expression.

"Again, I humbly beg forgiveness, my liege, and if you decide that I should die, let it be by your own hand, and let it be quick."

Clark recovered his senses and looked at the man.

"You think you should die for protecting me? For allowing Martha and Jonathan to find me? There is nothing to forgive. I am alive, thanks to you."

Shakily, Clark stood and looked around at his friends.

"If Zod has gone to Metropolis, then so will I. So will we all. We will escort the queen – my mother, and we will confront Zod with the truth."


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

Clark left his friends and joined Lois beside the queen.

"Your Majesty, the king has returned to Metropolis. I know I said you needed to rest, but Prince Zod is also on the way there and if we do not stop him, I fear he may kill the king."

Lara nodded. "Of course."

"There is something else you must know," Clark said, glancing at Lois, who nodded. She could clearly tell from his expression what had happened.

Clark quickly related the story of the kidnapping and how he came to be in the forest. Lara looked alternately stunned, then angry, and finally, hopeful. And it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her heart. Her face lit up and she once more looked like the beauty she had clearly been in her youth.

"Kal-El," she said in wonder, reaching out to touch his face. "My son."

"Yes," he said. He felt Lois take his hand in hers and give it a gentle squeeze. He smiled gently at the queen, his birth mother, then rose, gesturing to Lois to follow.

"We will have to go to Granville to fetch your father. He may be the only one who can get the king ... my father to listen to us. Especially if Zod beats us there."

"How far ahead of us will Zod be?" Lois asked with a frown.

"I do not know." He glanced once more at the queen. "She is not up to a long journey on horseback, so we will have to take a wagon from Granville. Will you ride with her and protect her?"

"Of course I will," Lois said softly. He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Lois."

"I love you, Clark, Kal-El." She grinned. "Royal blood or no, you've always been a prince to me," she said, kissing him back and looking at him with a teasing smile.

Clark groaned. "You're going to tease me about this for the rest of our lives, aren't you?" he said.

She smiled coyly. "Yes."

Clark answered that with a kiss meant to take her breath away.

Lois watched as Clark turned to the others and began giving orders. They were to pack up as many weapons as they could carry and take them to Granville. Even without the stop in the village, they were at least two days away from Metropolis, maybe more, and there was no time to waste.

She turned back to the queen, her concern more now for the lady's wellbeing. She was clearly in pain from her injuries, but there was little Lois could do about that. Getting her safely back to her husband was the best thing for her.

It was amazing to her that Clark was not only the lady's son, but a prince as well. Not that she cared about the royal blood. He was the man she loved. He was handsome and strong, loyal and brave, and being of royal blood didn't change that at all.

Clark and Oliver helped Lara up onto her horse and Lois got up behind her. Bruce elected to ride on ahead to see if he could stop Zod, or at least talk to the king.

As they walked through the woods, Lara asked Clark to tell her more about his life.

"Tell me about the people who raised you," she said.

"Jonathan and Martha were the kindest people you could ever meet," Clark said. "Jonathan was a farmer and he not only farmed his own lands but he helped others bring in their own harvest. He taught me compassion and honesty. He used to say there was nothing better than seeing the result of a good day's work."

"He sounds like a man I would have liked," Lara said.

Lois could see Clark's expression cloud over. Lara must have noticed it too, because she reached out.

"I am sorry, Kal-El. I did not mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's all right," he said. "I miss him."

"I promise you when we see Jor-El, he will make Lex pay for what he did to Jonathan and Martha. To all the people."

"And what of the price on my head, my ... Mother?"

"No man who does what you do to help others should be hunted down like an animal," Lara proclaimed. "I will see to it that you and your friends will be free. Even if you choose not to take your place at your father's side. Sometimes I think a man is a better ruler when he lives among his people and understands their suffering. As you do, my son."

Lois found herself liking Lara's forthrightness. She had a feeling that the true power behind the throne was not Jor-El, but Lara. She clearly was stronger than most understood her to be, despite the grief and loneliness she had experienced.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached Granville. The villagers came out to greet them, gasping as they saw Lara, although Lois was sure not many would know she was the queen. Gabriel and Sam came out of one of the smaller cottages. Sam's eyes widened as he saw who was on the horse.

"What has happened?" Gabriel asked Clark.

"We need your help," Clark said. "Queen Lara has been wounded."

Gabriel started to reach for the horse to help her down, but Clark shook his head.

"No. We need a cart to take her to Metropolis. She cannot ride all the way."

"Metropolis?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir," Clark said. "We have to stop Zod before he forces Jor-El to give up the throne. We cannot allow Zod to take the throne in his place."

"Zod has a good head start on us," Oliver told him. "There is little time to waste."

Gabriel nodded. "I will get a cart immediately," he said, turning to run back through the gathering crowd.

"Clark, son, what is this all about?"

Clark pointed to John, who had walked quietly beside them.

"This man knows the truth of my birth," he said. "I am Prince Kal-El."

"And King Jor-El does not know this," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Neither does Zod," Oliver said, looking around uneasily. He clearly wasn't happy with the attention they were getting from the villagers. "Clark, we need to leave."

"I know, Oliver. But there is nothing we can do except wait."

"And what if Lex's soldiers find us?"

Clark sighed. "I know!"

Sam smiled at him, trying to ease the tension.

"Your life is always interesting," he said.

Lois chuckled softly. Her father turned to look at her, but made no further remark as Gabriel returned with the cart.

"Your majesty, it is not as good as a carriage, but we have tried to make it as comfortable as we can."

Lara nodded. "Thank you," she said. "You are very kind."

He lifted her from the horse and helped her to sit in the cart. Clark nodded to Sam.

"Bruce has gone ahead to try to stop Zod but I'm not sure he can. Do you think you can ride with us?"

"I will," Sam said. "I will protect the queen."

"Thank you. Arthur, Victor, take the cart. Chloe, ride with Lois. Bart, scout ahead and keep us informed of any dangers."

Lois grinned. Already Clark was giving orders as if he was born to do it. And perhaps he was, she thought.

The little procession left the village, making an odd picture as children in the village followed them, giggling. The children soon tired of the game and left them. Clark kept glancing back at the cart. At the queen. His mother. It still felt strange, knowing that he was the prince. But at least, he thought, I finally know who I am and where I come from. No matter what happens from here, I know that much.

"What are you thinking?" Lois asked softly as he walked beside her.

"How much has changed in so little time."

"It is only the situation which has changed. You are still the same man. The man I fell in love with."

"But surely you must see me differently now," he began to argue and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"No differently," she affirmed.

Darkness had fallen by the time they reached the next village. Lois glanced around her. She knew this village. It was one of the smaller villages near her childhood home.

"The Grange is not far from here," she said. "We could stay there."

"But the path to Metropolis is east of here," Clark reasoned. "And it is growing too dark to travel. We will shelter here for the night," he announced, looking toward the cart.

Lois followed his gaze and realised he was right to stop. Queen Lara was looking ill and exhausted, and her father wasn't faring much better. They quickly found someone willing to take them all in and Victor, Arthur and Bart left to find food.

Clark helped Lara settle onto a bed.

"Are you all right?" Lois asked softly, helping to cover the ailing queen with a blanket.

She smiled weakly. "I am all right, thank you. I am just very tired."

"I promise you, we will reunite you with Jor-El soon."

Lara's smile brightened a little. "I am certain of it," she said.

Clark gestured to Lois and she went with him outside the little hut.

"I don't like how she looks," he said. "She's too pale."

"She's exhausted," Lois said softly. "I'm sure a good night's sleep will help."

Clark nodded. "I hope you're right, Lois."

She patted her husband's arm. "She will be all right." She has to be, she added silently. It would hurt Clark to have found his birth mother, only to lose her again.

They ate sparingly that night, saving much of it for the queen and Sam, who both needed their strength, then they bedded down for the night. Lois curled in her husband's arms thinking how much had happened in just one day. The night before she had made love with him in the village he had grown up in. And now here they were, heading to the king's palace to prevent a catastrophe.

The next morning dawned grey and cold. Clark borrowed some heavy blankets and wrapped his mother up warmly for the next part of her journey. Lois thought she looked a little better. She was less pale and looking a little more hopeful the closer they got to Metropolis. The rest had done her some good, at least.

The journey was completed mostly in silence. Clark seemed deep in thought, and Lois wondered if he was worried, anticipating what might happen when they reached the palace. She could only help that good would prevail.

Zod glanced at Lex. He would have preferred the other man stay in Smallville, but Lex had insisted on accompanying him. They had ridden in relative silence for the past two days after Lex had demanded to know the truth about the one known as Clark.

Zod had been furious when he'd learned that John had lied to him. He had wanted to cut the man's throat, but John had run off before Zod could find him. Clearly he'd feared what would happen if Zod had known the truth. And that had been plainly obvious when he'd seen the Hooded Man. Clark looked so much like Jor-El that there was no question of his heritage.

The gates to the palace opened and a guard smiled in greeting.

"Your Highness," he said.

Zod kicked out at the man.

"Out of my way, imbecile. And tell me where the king is."

"The king is resting in his chambers, your Highness," the guard answered, clearly used to Zod's rudeness. "He returned from the north three days ago."

Both men dismounted their horses, giving them each slaps on their hindquarters, then strode through the courtyard to the main door.

Boots clomping harshly on the stone floor, Zod strode through the palace. Lex followed.

"Jor-El," he called.

One of Jor-El's men stepped down from the main upper chamber, frowning at them.

"My lord is resting," he said. "What is it?'

"Out of my way," Zod growled, trying to push the man.

"My king requested to not be disturbed," the man said. "Even by you."

"I do not think you heard me," Zod returned. "Now move or I will cut your heart out."

"What is with the shouting, Zod?"

Zod looked at his king. Jor-El seemed to have aged ten years since they had last seen each other. His ebony black hair was peppered with grey and his face was lined.

Zod knelt, taking Jor-El's hand and kissing the ring with the royal seal.

"Forgive me, my liege, but I had no other choice."

Jor-El frowned.

"Choice? For what?"

"We must talk, my liege."

"We are talking." He looked pointedly at Lex. "Who is this?"

"My lord sheriff. Lex."

Jor-El frowned at Lex. "Why is he here?"

"He brings proof, my lord, of your failure."

Jor-El seemed taken aback by the sudden sneer on Zod's face.

"Failure?"

"While you have been away fighting, you have neglected your people," Zod told him. "And now criminals run free in the forest, stealing from hard-working, good, honest people like my lord sheriff."

Jor-El's frown became deeper. He walked through the palace to the main audience chamber, sitting on the throne.

"I see. And what say you, lord sheriff?"

"I am but a humble sheriff, my liege, doing what I can to serve the people in my fiefdom."

"And who are these criminals?"

"Their leader calls himself the Hooded Man, my liege."

"What do you propose to do about it?" Jor-El asked Zod warily.

"I bid you step down, Jor-El. As your friend, as your faithful subject. Allow me to take over, rule this kingdom as it should be ruled. With an iron fist."

"And how do you propose to accomplish this, Zod? By taking money from the people? Food from their stomachs?"

"If needs be, yes."

Jor-El huffed. "Without food in their bellies, the people would starve to death. Then who would you rule over, my lord?"

"At least I would be here to rule," Zod sneered, "rather than going off to a war that no one understands."

"A war, I believe, is of your making."

Zod turned and glowered at Bruce. "I had hoped the outlaws would have killed you."

"They may be outlaws, but it is only you and your taxes that made them who they are," Bruce commented mildly. He turned and looked at Jor-El.

"My liege, I am Lord Bruce of Gotham. I came here to warn you. This man," he said, pointing to Zod, "is a traitor who sought to kidnap and murder your only child. And this man," he added, pointing to Lex, "is guilty of not only murder but other crimes far too numerous to count."

"I would never ..." Zod spat.

"You would call me a liar, my lord, when we both know I am telling the truth. You conspired to murder Kal-El as part of a plan to destroy this kingdom and take the throne for yourself. Do you deny it?"

Zod scoffed. "Of course I deny it. My liege, he is in league with the outlaws. They came to the castle to rescue their leader and took him with them. It is the only explanation for his escape."

Bruce turned and looked at Jor-El, who seemed flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"My liege, I do not deny that I helped them rescue their leader."

"You see," Lex crowed, speaking up for the first time, "he admits it."

"And their leader," Bruce continued, as if Lex hadn't spoken, "is none other than your son, Kal-El."

"Arrest this man," Zod called to the guards, who came forward, preparing to take Bruce's arms.

Jor-El sat on the throne, his face pale.

"You talk about my son as if he is alive," he gasped finally. "My son is dead. He has been for many years."

"No, he is not, Jor-El."

Jor-El turned at the new voice and stared in shock at the blonde woman.

"Lara! My dear!" He almost leapt off the throne in his haste to get to his queen. "Lara, my queen!"

"Jor-El," she cried, tears falling down her face. "Oh, my king, I have waited so long to see your face, hear your voice. But you must hear me now, my love. For our son is alive and he has brought me here."

"It is a trick. It must be."

"No, my lord." Lara pulled herself out of his arms gently and turned with a smile. "Kal-El, my son."

Bruce smirked in triumph at Lex and Zod, who had faces like thunder as Clark walked from the -shadows. Jor-El stared in shock.

"Kal-El? How can this be?"

"It is a long story, my liege," Clark told him.

"No! This man is an impostor," Zod roared.

"He's a thief and a murderer," Lex added.

"The only murderer here is you, Lord sheriff," Clark challenged.

With a shout, Lex dashed forward, pulling out his sword. Clark reacted quickly, getting out his own sword and blocking Lex's attack. At the same time, Zod saw his own chance to attack and he swung at Jor-El.

Father and son fought side by side as Clark's men, along with Lois and Chloe, gathered, keeping the guards at bay with their own weapons. Lara watched fearfully as both her men fought for their lives. For it truly was a battle to the death. Lex and Zod were both eager to win and would stop at nothing to do so.

Lois cried out when Lex managed to get in a lucky blow. Fortunately, it only nicked Clark's chin. He grinned.

"You'll have to do better than that, sheriff," he said, lunging.

Lex growled fiercely, but arrogance and greed were his masters and he soon gave way before them, falling to the floor, breathless.

Clark stood over him, sword in hand.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

"Would you kill an unarmed man?" Lex asked, looking up at Clark. But Clark was not fooled when he caught the steely glint in Lex's eye. He dodged the dagger Lex had pulled from his boot just in time, knocking Lex out with a blow to the head.

Jor-El, meanwhile, was tiring in his battle. Clark joined in, fighting Zod when his birth father was not able to. Zod, angered by the fall of his co-conspirator, seemed to have a surge of energy. But he burned out too quickly and joined Lex on the floor.

Jor-El called his guards to take the two men away, commanding they be put in the dungeons. He then turned and looked at Clark.

"I would not have believed it, had I not seen it. You are Kal-El!"

"Yes, my liege."

"Father," Jor-El smiled, moving to kiss and comfort his wife.

"Father," Clark agreed.

Jor-El and Lara went to sit on the two thrones.

"Well, come and tell me how my son became an outlaw," Jor-El prompted. "I am very interested to know."

Clark grinned at Lois, taking her hand as they joined the king and queen.


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE – TWO YEARS LATER

Clark paced in front of the door to the bedchamber.

"What is taking so long?" he asked anxiously.

Jor-El smiled at him. "It will happen," he said.

"I want to be in there. She should not be going through this alone."

"Your mother is with her. As is her cousin. Do not fret, my son. We will soon have good news."

Oliver came in, beaming.

"My liege," he said, looking not at Jor-El, but at Clark.

Clark almost rolled his eyes. "Oliver, you know you don't have to call me that when we're alone."

Oliver grinned. "Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. What news of the people?"

"They are all waiting in anticipation of the new arrival," Oliver told him. "And they send the queen good wishes."

Queen Lois, Clark thought. Had he known two years ago where they would be now? Even as he had accepted his heritage, he had not been sure that he would accept his duty to take the throne. But Jor-El had convinced him that he could be a great ruler, and his father had chosen to step down.

Lois had not cared either way. But even she had agreed that Clark could do the most good as king than he could as a peasant. Or an outlaw. So Clark had taken the throne, and he was loved throughout the kingdom as a fair and just ruler.

Now his people were waiting for news of his firstborn child. If only the child would hurry up and come already, Clark thought with a groan.

The door to the chamber opened and Chloe came out with a small bundle. She smiled, holding the bundle out to a suddenly terrified father.

"It's a boy," she said.

"How's Lois?" Clark asked, even as he took the bundle and stared down at the tiny face of his son.

"She's sleeping," Chloe said. "The birth took a lot out of her."

Clark looked at her, alarmed. "But she's ..."

"She's all right, Clark," Chloe assured him. "Right before she fell asleep she told me to tell you that the baby's name was to be Jonathan and she wasn't going to hear a word against it."

Clark grinned. That was his Lois all right. Feisty, spirited and so beautiful. He recalled laying for hours just watching her sleep, even as she grew big with child.

Clark turned and looked at his father, his eyes misting over. Jor-El beamed proudly.

"It is a fine name, my son. Jonathan would be proud to know you had given your son his name."

Jor-El had long since accepted that Clark still missed the couple who had raised him. It was natural, he said. They had given him a home, taught him right from wrong and had loved him, as he had loved them.

"Speaking of babies," Chloe smiled, "we need to return to ours," she told Oliver. Their own baby girl was six months old.

Oliver grinned. As the king's friend and chief adviser, he and Chloe had their own private chambers in the palace.

Only Arthur, Victor and Bart had chosen to return to Smallville. But they returned as heroes, rather than outlaws. And they still helped those in need.

Clark smiled down at his son and thought of those years. Living in the forest, becoming an outlaw. Nothing had really changed in his heart, despite the fact he was now king.

"Nothing's forgotten," Oliver said softly.

Clark looked up at his friend. "No. Nothing is ever forgotten."


End file.
